Idol Protection Program
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Idol Nico and Doctor Maki have to change their names and move to escape their joint fame and the paparazzi to raise their two daughters in peace. So this means Dia and Ruby know, but NEVER tell anyone (Cocoro taught them well) and Dia's Eli crush is even more embarrassing in person. These will be irregular skipping around time ficlets and fluffy, fluffy Plot, What Plot stuff
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

When she was a teenager, aspiring to be the most famous, most successful, smilingiest Idol in the universe, dressing up in disguises and sunglasses to flee from adoring but cute fans seemed like so much fun. But now that Yazawa Nico had actually been living that life for 10 years, the last two separating her too frequently from beloved wife and angelic daughter, there was no glamour left. Just too little time with the people who meant everything to her.

Borrowing a private jet from a Nishikino family friend to fly into a private airfield seemed more like the plot of a spy novel than Nico's life, but Maki and Dia would be waiting for her and that was all that mattered. The attendant opened the door, stairs ready, and Nico took a moment to pose at the top, wind whipping her hair, imagining a sports car ready to take her into a city, shadowed and full of intrigue, with a sexy redheaded scientist lurking in the corner of a bar, fleeing from danger and catching Nico's eye.

The prototype for the sexy scientist, 1 year old in her right arm, waved the other at Nico, who hopped down the three stairs with more energy than she'd had for days.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home." Maki and Dia hugged Nico so tight breathing was difficult, "We missed you!"

Nico took their daughter, who wouldn't quite let go of her neck while Maki grabbed her overnight bag, "I missed you both so much."  
The Mazda sedan was no svelte two seater sports car — Maki still had that, it just stayed garaged most to the time, but Dia fit nicely in the back seat and Nico could still hold Maki's hand occasionally.

Dia was babbling 'Mama' as Nico strapped her in the seat. Nico laughed.

"Let's get home."

Nico thought about fans and paparazzi and fence climbers and sighed.

Maki didn't turn the engine on yet, "Tired?"

Nico redhead hummed for a bit, then broke the silence tentatively, "Want to run away?"

"Yes." Maki blinked at the conviction in Nico's tone. She hadn't expected that. Nico turned to look at her and Maki peered into red eyes that were as weary as she'd ever seen them.

"Me too." Maki nodded, glancing over her shoulder at their daughter. "Mama had a suggestion." Nico perked up. Maki's mom was always helpful and rarely intrusive. She would have been the perfect mother-in-law if Nico's own mom hadn't claimed the title automatically. Maki's mom was a very close second.

"My great grandmother's family had a house in Uchiura. Mama thinks with some renovations, it could make a nice getaway."

"Nico could be a traditional house wife." Maki coughed, picturing Nico in the kitchen demanding applause for making the breakfast tea once she really started to miss her audience, "Traditional…housewife?"

Nico shrugged, "That and write romance novels under a pseudonym about someone not named Nico Ni, international idol and spy.""Spy?" Nico would always surprise Maki. Spy made more sense than housewife. Maki wondered if Dia would develop Nico's ability to daydream herself into any situation.

Nico winked, "I had an idea, getting off the plane." Then, Nico leaned in, ready to remind her wife of a few things. "Plus, Dia needs a sibling. And we need to drop her off at my mother's so I can have you to myself for a day."

Maki jumped back, nearly hitting the back of her head on the car window, "W..wait. what?"

Nico grinned, watching Maki's blush match her hair, "Now there's the girl I fell in love with."


	2. Chapter 2: Dia's First Christmas

Christmas decorations everywhere. Shiny! Cheery! Bright! Purple and green were the colors this year, for no discernible reasons. Nico liked the classier kinds of decorations, with gold and silver, while Maki always went for as red and green and goofy as you could get. With lots of Santa. Normally, Nico would be oohing and ahhing, taking pictures of the holiday spectacle for Maki if they weren't out together, but not today. Today, all this artificial jollity just meant winter. And winter in Canada to boot. Nico pulled her pink scarf tighter. It wasn't the warmest scarf but it was the one Maki had knitted her back in high school. It had been slow hours away from a piano for Maki's not quite as nimble at knitting fingers, but even with all the gaps and dropped stitches, Nico felt the earnest admiration Maki twined into its rows every time she wrapped it around her. And right now that was more important than Nico's lips falling off from frostbite. Well, maybe not more important, Nico thought wryly, after all she would be home again, with Maki, in a couple of weeks but…

Nico shook her head as a particularly cold wind cut through the scarf. Why did tonight's venue have to be right in the heart of downtown Toronto, with Christmas decorations glaring, seasonal music blaring and happy couples galore? She hadn't even remembered to send Maki and Dia's presents to Japan on time. Maki's parents would make sure neither of her best girls went without, of course, but Nico couldn't stop berating herself. But she had been trying so hard not to get stuck in a loop of sadness at all the Dia and Maki moments she was missing, that the days had just slipped by.

"Dia's first Christmas and Nico can't even find time to put her present in the mail. And Maki will know hers isn't from Nico. Nico's first year on the naughty list…" Nico stomped her way down the street, stirring a little warmth into her legs. Nico had been piecing together a quilt for Maki with bits taken from all their μ's costumes. Kotori had sent her a huge box of fabric, claiming Umi was glad to free up the closet space. Working on it while travelling had helped Nico remember what she had to go home to. But if this was what being alone on a holiday felt like, they were going to have to speed up Maki's Mama's dropping off the grid plan.

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me, "I'll be home…" Nico pushed her way through the door right in front of her, not even sure what kind of store she was entering before the tears started. Coffee shop. Okay, Nico could work with that. Maybe Maki would actually be answering her phone by now. Nico clapped her mittens together as she shook herself a little to acclimate to actual warmth. At least, this store had gone for a relatively subdued decorating scheme: blue and silver and Nutcrackers...Nico smiled at the thought of taking Dia to her first ballet in a couple of years. Maki always loved the excitement of opening nights and dressing up to see a performance. Some of Nico's favorite dates had been letting her wife teach her about more classical and traditional music and entertainment options. Vivaldi had become a favorite, with his expressive changes of mood. Plus, and Nico almost twirled into a prop Nico sized Mouse King, giddily remembering how Maki's glorious amethyst eyes would glow at the sight of Nico in whatever little black dress she had chosen for each occasion. As Nico smiled at the barista, she wondered if little black dresses were inappropriate at outings with children. Nico in...matron wear...hair up in a bun...the Idol snorted as the barista frowned at her. Eli had been saying since the birth of their twins that the maternal look was sexy, but Nico was almost sure she wasn't talking about clothes.

"Sorry," Nico apologized to the young woman and gleamed, hands in her signature pose, "Nico Nico Ni. Nico got distracted. I'll take the sweetest, biggest holiday drink you have." Still a bit of shock to be a MOTHER, especially as she hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time doing the things she'd had to manage when Cotarou was a baby. Not that Nico minded handing off diaper changes, but she wondered if Dia would be more distant...Guess that's what most working parents worry about, Nico decided, having new sympathy for her mother's efforts to be aware of all of her children's interests. Nico fidgeted with her phone, hoping for a word from her wife to take her mind away from all the firsts she wouldn't be there for.

Nothing from Maki yet. But there was Rin, cheery as ever and sending a picture of baby Tora in an oversized Santa hat.

R: Maki stopped by with Tora's present before they headed to the mountains. SO CUTE (*≧▽≦) Maki also told Tora and Dia all about Santa.

Of course Maki did. Maki had bought Dia's first Santa hat the October before Dia was born and watched Miracle On 34th Street in an endless loop the week before she went into labor. Between that and Maki's pregnancy cravings for hot chocolate (oh, how Nozomi had teased about Eli being contagious) with cherry syrup and a peppermint stick, Nico was very surprised not to be nauseated by the smell of either this season. Instead, she just missed her wife, her goofy, Christmas maniac of a wife, terribly.

Nico sniffed and wiped at her eyes, smiling at the barista who'd finally finished making her drink. Reply to Rin, drink up, don't think about Maki and Dia at the Nishikino mountain cottage without her. Get back to work. Nico was a hard worker. It got her through.

Nico had sung every Christmas song that wouldn't currently make her cry, which was only three songs added to her usual sets. But the audience appreciated it. For Jingle Bells, she'd gotten them all to sing and roused downtown Toronto with merry revellers spilling into the streets in search of one horse open sleighs and drifted banks. Nico wouldn't mind being in a drifted bank of pillows with her Mrs. right now, as long as it was warmer than snow. She waved and smiled at the crew, kissed her bandleader on the cheek and kicked up her heels Rockette style with her dancers on the way back to the dressing room. Then she could loop the sadder songs and have a good cry before ordering dinner somewhere to take back to her hotel. No one sees the tears. Nico made sure of that. Always a professional, Nico took great pride in that as she opened her door with a sigh.

Before she could turn around to flick the light switch, she heard the voice she'd been dreaming about, as gorgeously smooth as ever, but hitched with a little nervousness, "She's asleep now. You really are the Number One Idol in the Universe, Nico-chan. Dia's been fussy for days. I think she sensed how much I missed you."

"MAKI!" Nico hands dropped, her eyes wide, making out a beloved silhouette in the darkness.

"Shush, Nico-chan." Maki's happy laugh made Nico feel like bounding, "I just got her settled."

Nico flipped on the lights to her makeup table, so as not to disturb the twilight mood. Maki was there, on the sofa, in Nico's dressing room, holding Dia gently in her arms, amethyst eyes so full of love and her smile mischievous, like she was in on a joke Nico hadn't heard yet, "She recognized your voice, Nico-chan. I could tell. It's her first concert." And the redhead was tearing up and Nico's heart was pounding and she couldn't hold wife and daughter tightly enough.

Nico just started babbling, as the tired leaked out, "I forgot to send your presents. You're supposed to be in the mountains. Do your parents know where you are? Rin sent a text. I don't have a crib at the hotel. I haven't showered."

Maki put an arm around Nico, guiding Nico's head to her shoulder, where she could run her fingers through the sweaty, tangled sable locks. Nico had reached out a hand to gently stroke Dia's cherub cheeks as the baby smiled in her sleep, "We missed you, Nico-chan. And we're here."

"But Rin sent that text today." Nico still couldn't believe this was happening. She was starting to suspect she'd passed out on stage and was having an extremely vivid hallucination.

Maki giggled, taking her arm back to make a nest on the couch, in her coat, for Dia, then she turned to Nico, warm hands on either side of Nico's face, "Rin and I set that up days ago."

"First years still causing me trouble." Nico muttered.

Maki raised an eyebrow, voice suddenly arch, "So now I'm trouble."

Nico pressed her forehead into Maki, "You are…" Nico's voice caught, her eyes wet, "everything. I love you so much, Maki."

"Nico-chan" Maki leaned in and kissed Nico, lips eager. After all these weeks, it was enough to send Nico swooning. Dia whined a little in her sleep and Nico chuckled. Dia had a knack for interrupting moments.

"Why aren't you with your family? At the cottage. So Dia meets Santa?" Nico prodded. But Maki's eyes never left hers, their depths lit with a fierceness Nico had only seen on a few rare, truly memorable nights.

"We have our family now, Nico-chan. And for every Christmas, I'll be wherever you and Dia are."

Nico had not realized that every day you could fall more in love with someone until it kept happening to her. But it would be hard to top the growing surge of warmth that took up her chest right now, glowing and cresting and making her want nothing more than to be alone with this beautiful, wonderful girl who'd chosen her so many years ago. So many ecstatic moments ago. And Maki's voice whispered that low, sexy, silken siren call to Nico again.

"I love you, Nico-chan." Another breathless, longed for kiss, "Merry Christmas."

A/N: I've been posting this on Tumblr, so for a holiday surprise, I thought I'd start posting them here as well. Enjoy!

Here's a short bit of angsty fluff that's as ragingly sentimental as I've ever gotten. I'm getting Casual Lunacy back on target next week, if all goes as planned, with maybe another holiday side project.

So, have a merry holiday season or a peaceful Solstice. And I hope you find the family that suits and supports you, whatever that may mean to you.

Thanks, as always, for reading. I appreciate the time you take to share my takes on the adventures of these characters : )


	3. Chapter 3: Cucumbers and Conversation

Nico handed her oldest daughter the jar of night cream. She'd used the same brand since her teen idol days. This was their Thursday night tradition, Nico and Dia, sitting next to each other, putting on their cucumber masks together, and talking about any worries either might have.

"Mom?" Dia turned to the smaller woman, green eyes concerned.

"Yes, Dia?"

"Is Ruby going to be all right?"

Nico put down the container of fresh cut cucumbers and rested her hand on Dia's, "She'll be fine. She's excited. She has her friends." Nico's eyes sparkled, "Plus, she's got a double dose of top School Idol in her blood." And a double dose of stubborn, Nico thought to herself, remembering her youngest daughter's determined mood when she told her parents she was taking the trip. Nico knew that particular set of the jaw well. Ruby was a bit too similar to her Mama sometimes, although completely lacking the redhead's flares of temper. But with three times the shyness.

Maki was sitting up in bed, eavesdropping over a book, watching over her wife and daughter finish their routine. Cucumber slices on cheeks, forehead, nose…exact same gestures, exact same sequence. Still fascinating to watch after all these years. Nico hugged Dia, reassuring her that Ruby would be fine, then smiled as Maki said good night and air kissed their daughter on the cheek.

Nico remained seated on the bench in front of her vanity, facing Maki, "Ruby will be all right, won't she?"

Maki put her book aside. "Of course she will. One, You is going and You is the most reliable young person I've met after Kanan and Dia." Maki leaned back against the headboard, hands tucked behind her head, nose tilted smugly in the air, "And two, we went on our first training camp when I was Ruby's age and I even hosted."

Nico quirked an eyebrow at her gloating wife, remembering the tempestuous 15 year old with the personality so magnetic she was still in Nico's bed after all these years, the trials and the triumphs. Then Nico snorted.

"W…what?" Maki frowned.

"If Ruby was anything like you were around cute girls at that age, I'd be chaperoning the trip myself."

Maki pouted, lavender eyes narrowing, "And what do you mean by that, Nico-chan?"

Nico turned to shut off the lights illuminating her makeup mirror, "I mean, my darling love, that her senpais wouldn't know what they were in for."

Nico stood, but before she could take a step toward the bed, she tasted, once again, the fine flavor of high thread count linen pillowcase in her mouth, the force of the pillow knocking her back to the bench. Cucumbers flew everywhere. With a growl, she swept up the pillow, charging the bed, red eyes flaring with mischief. "Hey, you!"

Maki doubled over with laughter, grabbing a pillow to defend herself as if 25 years ago was still now. She only hoped Ruby had this much fun some day.


	4. Chapter 4: New Year's Surprise

A/N Time for a little backstory. Nico is several months pregnant and has sent Maki to meet Umi in Tokyo to hunt for redecoration supplies. Over dinner, most of μ's reminds Maki of how well she handled pregnancy.

New Year's Eve Surprise

Tokyo was bustling, Maki was grumbling. Umi watched as the notoriously temperamental redhead shoved through people, showing very little concern for her fellow pedestrians. Time for an intervention. Umi grabbed her friend's arm and swung her into the nearest cafe, "We are taking a break, Maki. Someone's going to recognize you at this rate and the crowds will get worse."

Maki tipped back her ballcap and removed her shades once Umi sat her at a table in a quiet corner. No matter how often Nico insisted and packed them for her, Maki refused to wear a mask. Or not laugh at her wife when Nico was in full on disguise mode, which Maki thought only made her stand out more. And look ridiculous. Maki had gotten Nico to stop suggesting the trench coat as a clothing option for her, by threatening to wear it out with nothing underneath the next time Nico mentioned it, while modelling the effect. Neither had left the bedroom that day.

"What's up?" Umi put down one coffee for Maki and a mocha for herself.

"Nico sends me off to Tokyo, when I want to stay home with her and Dia, with a list from Kotori I am not to deviate from and orders to drain my trust, if I have to." Maki sighed, "And her rationale is "no one says no to a pregnant woman." I don't remember her believing that when I was."

Umi snorted.

"What?" Maki glared.

"Really. Did you think getting a visit from one of us nearly every day while Nico was touring was a coincidence? She learned to work a spreadsheet to organize the "Maki-chan's a Baby" schedule."

Maki huffed "I…I…I was not."

"She enforced the schedule ruthlessly. Text reminders and follow up calls. And we all had to keep telling her how miserable you were because you wouldn't." Umi sipped her mocha, watching her friend react.

Maki fidgeted with her coffee, "I didn't want Nico to feel guilty." A sigh, "I don't know what I would have done if her visa hadn't been denied."

Umi choked on her mocha.

"What?"

"Is that what she told you?" Umi smiled, reminded of Nico's truth stretching tendencies, "I always wondered."

"Wondered what?" Maki was instantly suspicious.

"Nothing." Umi swigged her mocha, "Drink your coffee. We're nearly at the first stop on Kotori's list.

"Umi." Maki growled.

Umi swirled the liquid in the bottom of her cup, thoughtful, "Nico cancelled the second half of that tour. She paid everyone out of pocket. I think your mother might have loaned her some of the money."

Maki crushed her cup, a mistake as liquid went splashing over the top, soaking her driving gloves, "Nico never said anything, Mama never…" Tears started in Maki's eyes.

"Are you only just now realizing how much your wife actually cares about you?" Umi was bemused, especially at the blush Maki could never control.

"N…no. I know that. She shouldn't have lied…" Maki peeled off her gloves and chugged the remnants of coffee.

Umi shrugged. "It's Nico. Nico always does what Nico thinks is best. You know that."

Maki started shredding her empty cup. This was setting a record for coffee shop meltdown, Umi realized. Maki wasn't making eye contact and her voice was soft, "I'm worried about Nico. I hate leaving her."

"Kotori and Honoka can handle anything. And isn't Cotarou there to help with Dia?" Umi reached behind her for her jacket.

Maki continued to tear her cup into even smaller pieces, "Well, yes, but Nico's been in such a …."

"Maki," Umi took her friend by the shoulders, her voice firm, "We are buying everything on Kotori's list, then we are meeting Eli, Nozomi, Rin and Hanayo for dinner. You need a night off. Your family is fine. Call to check on Nico and Dia later."

Talk over dinner had turned to various pregnancy stories, starting with Eli's fainting when the doctor told them Nozomi was having twins. And Rin's continuous state of low level panic until the first time Tora kicked inside her. And then, they got to the night Dia was born. Maki had refused to drink anything in case she had to rush to Nico's side, but Nozomi had indulged in a good bit of wine and was in 'push Maki's buttons' mode. Eli, of course, still being Eli, just gazed adoringly at her wife as Nozomi teased and Maki got more and more flustered.

"I remember you begging Nico to do the New Year's Eve Charity concert, so she wouldn't stop loving you because you being near delivery was stopping her from performing for her favorite event." Nozomi pointed at Maki.

"Did not happen." Maki stated slowly, almost wishing she could have a whiskey, but the thought of Nico potentially in distress pushed that away.

Rin giggled. Hanayo just shook her head at her friend.

Maki continued, voice firm. "It didn't. I just thought it would be a shame if Nico-chan missed a show she'd done for the past 6 years. Dia wasn't due for three weeks. And I felt fine."

"So fine," Rin almost bounced her head off the table as the laughing fit took her over, but Hanayo held her back, "So fine, you were on the phone to me during the rehearsal livestream, crying about how many dancers were throwing themselves at Nico and how little clothing they were wearing and how Nico would forget you because you were so…"

"Shut it, Rin." Maki snarled and chopped the ginger's head.

"And then you convinced Honoka to take you to the concert." Umi shook her head at the memory.

"You were there too," Eli pointed out.

"We all know that if Honoka-chan or Kotori-chan wants to do something, Umi-chan can't say no. When are you having the next μ's baby, Umi-chan?" Nozomi leered as Umi tried to look indignant but could only blush as Nozomi continued, "Kotori-chan says it might be soon."

"Nozomi!" Umi shouted as Rin jumped up and cheered, drawing the stares of the crowd at the bar.

Maki wondered if sneaking out of the restaurant now under the pretext of needing to use the restroom would work, but a hand clamped on her forearm stopped Maki's exit as Nozomi continued to loudly tell the story.

"So there you were, waddling backstage, glaring at dancers, with Nico-chi onstage singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" when the show suddenly stops because because Umi has her stage manager tell Nico-chi through her headset that you insisted on being backstage."

"I was there, Nozomi. I remember." Maki groaned, "Please stop."

Nozomi threw her arm around Maki's shoulders, "I could see this part from the seat Nico had given me, you in the wings of the stage, suddenly collapsing because your water broke and you had no idea what was happening, Nico hearing you cry out "Nico-chan" as she turned to see where you were and then sprinting off stage, talking a mile a minute with her stage manager on the headset, kneeling down to help you up, whispering something in Honoka's ear and then Honoka pushed Umi onstage. The audience had no idea what was going on."

"Neither did I," Maki muttered, still embarrassed by the situation she'd gotten herself into. But as much as Nozomi had teased her over the years about that night, Nico never had.

"It had been years since I'd sang in public." Umi grumped, "But neither Honoka or Nico would listen."

"I thought Honoka did remarkably well with Eli's part of Storm-In Lover." Nozomi smiled, "And then Kotori joined them and the original μ's members had a reunion concert."

"While Nico got Maki-chan into a helicopter she'd had Maki-chan's mom send and Maki had Dia just after midnight at the hospital. Good job, Maki-chan." Rin hugged her best friend and Maki leaned into it a little. Her pregnancy had overlapped Rin's and their experiences had brought the two friends even closer. But not as close as Dia's birth had brought Maki to Nico. Maki still remembered it vividly. Nico so worried, holding Maki's hand so tightly starting when they loaded Maki into the helicopter, Nico hadn't even bothered to change out of her sweaty costume, although someone had tossed her a jacket. Maki could feel Nico shivering, but so much was happening and Maki had focused on pushing through the pain of contractions. And then there was Dia, wrapped up and being handed to Nico and Maki heard a sniffle from her wife.

"Nico-chan? Is something wrong?" Maki felt weak, but Nico's cry triggered an adrenalin rush and she tried to sit up.

Nico shook her head and brought the baby over to Maki, handling their firstborn so gently, so tenderly, with so much love, her ruby eyes full of pride and wonder, and perhaps, Maki realized, a bit of terror.

"N…no." Nico's smile was brighter than Maki had ever seen it, her hand lovingly stroking Maki's cheek, "I just have two of you to take care of now. You did so well, Maki-chan. I love you." Nico leaned down to kiss Maki on the forehead as Maki looked down at their daughter, dark hair like Nico's and light, bright eyes.

Suddenly waking from her reverie, Maki realized she needed to see both wife and daughter as soon possible, "I have to go."

"Wait, Maki, we're not done talking." Nozomi tried to pull Maki back in her seat.

"I am." The redhead smiled at her friend, "I have a pregnant wife who's probably craving something I can pick up on the way home."

Eli grinned and gave Maki a thumbs up, pulling Nozomi into a distracting hug.

Umi stood, "I'll drive."

"You go too slow, Umi." Rin tapped the dark haired woman's arm, "Maki wants to be home before dawn."

"Maki wants to be home in one piece." Umi countered. Maki walked out ahead of Umi, waving goodbye to everyone. Maki loved her friends, but she'd had enough Tokyo for awhile. She didn't think she would ever have enough Nico.

Nico had piled every blanket in the house on top of her, but she still wasn't warm enough. Why had she forced Maki to go to Tokyo? Because she was worried Maki would get bored with redecorating the nursery? Because Nico felt grumpy and out of sorts and was worried Maki would get exasperated with her mood swings? Because someone should have fun? Nico couldn't remember the reason but she regretted it now, alone in their bed, cold and uncomfortable. And then the door to their bedroom slid open and a familiar voice whispered "Nico-chan?"

Nico sat up, "Maki! You're supposed to be in Tokyo having fun."

Maki dropped her jacket on the floor and threw herself into the bed, next to Nico, wrapping the other woman into a nearly suffocating hug, "It's not fun without Nico."

Nico enjoyed the warmth until she realized she was having trouble breathing. There was also the baby to think of, "Maki-chan, Nico can't breathe."

Maki didn't let Nico go, but she did lift the still smaller woman into her lap, adjusting her embrace and the blankets so that Nico was cozy in a nest, cuddled against Maki's chest. Ruby kicked a little under her hand and Maki was again amazed at the feel of having Nico and their child in her arms, at the tenderness and love flowing through Nico. Nico snuggled, her head on Maki's shoulder, "You're so warm. We missed you."

"I missed you, Nico-chan." And as Nico started to fall asleep again, Maki promised herself that when Nico got close to her due date, Maki would be there every minute. She knew far far too well how frantic pregnancy could make you and a distressed, pregnant Nico wandering anywhere, hysterical and in search of her was terrifying to contemplate. She needed to think about calmer things. After all, soon Maki would have three people to take care of. She couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Moments

Eve of Yazawa Nico's 19th birthday. Location: Ayase-Tojo apartment

Nozomi was lounging on her couch, debating whether to have another bite of Nico's birthday cake. Leaning on Eli was probably going to keep winning, especially as Eli kept taking pauses to kiss Nozomi's ear.

"I'm surprised you didn't get an apartment, Nicochi." Nozomi drawled lazily, letting more of her weight collapse onto Eli.

Nico shrugged, putting down her sparkling water, "Nico has more important things to do."

"But you're so busy with your debut song, between that and taking care of your siblings, you must have no time to be alone with Maki-chan."

Nico glared, then glanced over her shoulder toward the kitchen where the redhead in question was making tea. But whatever Maki's private opinions were about the amount of time Nico had to spend with her, she smiled at Nozomi as she set the tea down on the table, "Nico-chan and I are fine." Then Maki slid close Nico, her hair teasing Nico's nose. "Without Eli egging Umi on, the new group has a lot fewer rehearsals than μ's. So Nico and I have breakfast a lot."

"That's not the same as eating a midnight snack together." Nozomi decided to feed Eli a bite of chocolate cake. Nico and Maki rolled their eyes in unison.

"Speaking of, we'd better head out. I've got a curfew." Nico took Maki's hand.

Eli spit out chocolate cake crumbs, "You've got a curfew?"

Nico snarled, "Nico needs her beauty sleep."

Nozomi waved her fork in Maki's direction, "And Nico's mother doesn't trust a certain redhead."

"T...T...That's…" Maki spluttered.

"Actually true," Nico pulled Maki up, smiling wearily as Maki's expression soured at Nico's betrayal, "Thanks for the cake."

"Any time, Nicochi. And if you need to borrow the apartment…" Nozomi offered.

Maki was lost in Nico's eyes for a moment, seeing love and worry equally mixed, then the redhead smiled, "No thanks, we're good."

Eve of Nishikino Maki's 18th Birthday. Location: The Nishikino manor

Maki, taller, baby fat gone from her profile, stomped her foot in a not so very adult fashion as her parents sat calmly on the couch in the media room.

"I'm an adult now. If I want to marry Nico-chan, I will." Her voice was a brittle roar and her parents could hear the tears in it.

Her mother spoke calmly, "No one is saying 'Don't marry, Nico." We love Nico. But she's about to leave on her first international tour and you shouldn't get married because you're afraid of losing her."

Maki's arms crossed over her chest, the set of her jaw carved in sullen anger, "That's not why."

Her father weighed in, also speaking carefully, but firmly, "Marriage is about establishing a home and a family. Nico could be touring for years. And neither of you is even living in a ward that even allows same sex wedding certificates yet."

"We'd love it if Nico stayed here when she's not touring. That's not a problem." Maki's mother countered with another practical argument. "It will be convenient. You can get used to each other."

"I don't want to get used to Nico. I want to marry her." Maki turned away from her parents, fists clenched at her side, hiding tears.

"There are so many considerations, being hasty is just setting yourself up for potential failure. You still have years of schooling. And responsibilities." Her father was starting to sound grimmer.

After a few moments of silence, Maki stood taller and faced her parents with a bow, "Thank you for your advice." Her face contorted, as she was obviously holding in an angry rebuttal. "I will let you know what" and here her voice deepened with confidence, "we decide." Then she strode to the door, thankful she'd already put everything she needed in her birthday present, a sports car from the new Toyota GR line.

After midnight, Nishikino Maki's birthday Location: roof, Otonokizaka High School

Maki pounded up the stairs, running off some of her frustration with her parents. She felt like a first year again, eager for the start of rehearsal, anxious to see if she could catch the interest of a pair of ruby eyes that sparkled constantly, see that smile. Three years had only made her daily fonder of Yazawa Nico, who matched dynamism and caring in measures far mightier than her size. Maki had texted Nico from the car, upset, wanting to meet and Nico had suggested the school, giving Maki the keycode she'd gotten, calling in a favor owed by Kotori and Umi. Maki had agreed, this was too private a conversation for the Yazawas' apartment. The Otonokizaka rooftop was a fitting place. So many of the best things in Maki's life were rooted in the time she spent there.

Maki flung the door open. Nico was standing a few feet down, staring at the Tokyo skyline, sable hair loose, long pink coat wrapped around her.

"Nico-chan." Maki rushed to wrap her arms around Nico, lifting the smaller woman off the ground.

"Whoa, Maki-chan. What's wrong? Did something happen? Tell Nico." Nico hugged Maki fiercely, ready for whatever Maki needed. But Maki shook her head, knowing Nico could feel it and just wanting to be held for now, before she had to say anything.

Nico steered them to the edge of the roof, sitting them down, her hands caressing Maki's cheeks, "What's the matter, Maki-chan? Who upset you on your birthday? Nico will take care of them."

Maki struggled to hold back the tears the gentleness in Nico's voice was urging on. So she remembered her parents and the unforgiving look on their faces, the conservative, know nothing about their daughter look that demanded Maki put the life she'd been dreaming about on hold for practical considerations. And she remembered how angry she'd felt.

She flew across the rooftop, arms flung out to the side, voice loud and shrill enough to be mistaken for an alarm siren, "They just don't understand, Nico-chan. I'm not afraid. I know you have to go on tour…"

Nico was about to ask who "they" was, but then she realized Maki was probably ranting about something her parents had said. She wondered what Maki and the elder Nishikinos had been arguing about, they seemed to exist mostly in a nest of amicable support, as long as Maki stayed on track with school and college and taking over the hospital. None of that had anything to do with Nico's tour.

"Is this about your birthday?" Nico wondered, puzzled, maybe something happened in rich families at eighteen, papers being signed, property being transferred? Had Maki's parents refused something?

"Yes." Maki turned, lavender eyes glowing even more against the red of crying, hair crazy from wind and temper. "I'm an adult now. If I want to get married, I can."

Nico's heart stopped, probably literally, at least that's what it felt like to her as Maki continued, "I'm not afraid because you're leaving, I don't want you sharing my teenage bedroom with me, and I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED."

All of Tokyo heard that. Nico stared at Maki, a glorious comet as she raged around the roof, determination etched into every line of her profile. The echoes died down, and Nico stood in awe, amazed once again by the tempestuousness of the best person she had ever met, the kindest, the truest, the hottest and once, again, along with all of that, the silliest. And once again, it was breathtaking how in synch they were.

And Maki continued ranting, oblivious to any reaction Nico was having, pulling a jewelry box and a ticket envelope out of her pocket, waving them at Nico, "Matching rings. Tickets anywhere you want to get married, paid for with the money I made composing that album for A-Rise."

Nico couldn't help it, she was still stuck on Maki standing on the roof of their high school and in the first real act of her adult life, shouting "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" so all of Tokyo could hear it. Before even asking Nico. So very Maki. So very very impulsively, irresistibly Maki. Which made Nico chuckle. Fondly, which unfortunately confused Maki who stopped, not breathing, suddenly looking small and scared.

"Nico-chan?" It was a whisper as the tears began to gather. "Don't you want to."

"Maki-chan," Nico bounced to where her first love and the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen was suddenly about to collapse in tears, "Silly, silly Maki-chan." Nico took Maki's hand, putting the tickets in her coat pocket, grasping the box she'd been carrying around for days, "Nico just meant that, traditionally, someone goes down on one knee." And Nico knelt in front of Maki, grinning as Maki, once again, stopped breathing, but behind madly blinking, tear dashed eyelashes, there was suddenly hope, "presents a ring,' it was a small diamond, in a thin gold band, but Nico knew Maki didn't care about anything but whose hands were offering it "And says, after many many rehearsals in Nico's head, "Nishikino Maki, you are the only love, the only lover, the only partner for me. No matter what happens from here, I want it to happen with you." And here Nico couldn't resist a wink, "You have my heart, you know you can't say no to Nico so" Nico stood, as she slipped the ring on Maki's finger and shouted "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED." And then, Nico searched in her other pocket for something and pulled out a key, turning Maki's hand over, resting it gently in her palm and closing her fingers around it, "We have an apartment in Shibuya. Want to see it?"

Maki opened her hand, staring at the key, "Nico-chan, how?"

Nico ducked her head so she was looking into Maki's eyes, "Is that a yes? You know to" Nico stepped back, hands making a bullhorn around her mouth, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED."

Maki grumbled and picked up Nico, swinging her around in a circle, "I thought I couldn't say no to you."

"Nico wants to make sure." Nico pulled Maki into a kiss, feeling the tears running down Maki's cheeks. "Let me take you home."

"Nico-chan." Maki's hug nearly crushed Nico, but neither of them minded. Nico was marrying a future doctor. Anything Maki broke, she could fix.

Eve Of Nishikino Maki's 30th birthday Location: Kurosawa Household

Maki had meant to do this two years ago, but children...so many things Maki and/or Nico had meant to do, but children...Maki smiled as she closed the screen to her daughters' room, so many precious things they hadn't meant to do as well with the two little miracles in there. Nico had just returned from a tour, and was sleeping off exhaustion, but with the girls asleep now, Maki was going to wake her up. It had been a busy, lonely six weeks as Nico finished off contracted tours she'd postponed when she was pregnant with Ruby. Maki's mother had moved in for a month to help with the babies and Cocoro had just gone back to Tokyo yesterday.

Maki glanced at her left hand. People were always so surprised that her jewelry was so simple: one thin gold band with a small diamond, one braided gold wedding band. But they represented everything that mattered to her, Nico, independence, commitment. So many memories were threaded in those two circles that Maki wouldn't have traded them for crown jewels. Nico still occasionally called her silly for getting wedding bands while skipping the proposal, but Maki realized that once again, like everything since she'd met Nico, no matter how things might have started, everything worked out perfectly. Nico had put her savings into an engagement ring and the initial payment on a tiny studio apartment. And remembered to propose.

Maki took the box out of her pocket, removing the ring inside, a thin gold band with a small ruby. She could have bought Nico a much more spectacular ring, but this one, this one was perfect. Exactly like the woman asleep in their bed.

Maki slid the screen open, whispering "Nico-chan?" into the darkened room. Now for the only birthday present she ever wanted, time alone with her wife.

"Maki?" Nico sounded raspy and tired, but Maki's heart fluttered like it had the first time Nico said her name, "I love you."

"I love you too, Nico-chan." Maki slid into bed, Nico nuzzling close. Maki started to say the words, but suddenly felt shy, and silly, and yes, there was that damnable blush as Nico got near enough to kiss her, ruby eyes sparkling. Maki grabbed Nico's hand and clumsily slid the ring on, mouth open, no words coming out. Nico hesitated, reaching to turn on the light, staring at her fingers. Maybe she should have brought a more impressive one, Maki suddenly worried.

"Maki-chan…" Nico's voice was soft, shocked.

'Happy proposal anniversary." Maki grinned, confidence renewed by the wonder in Nico's eyes.

Nico shook her head, another Yazawa Nico quicksilver recovery to amaze the girl who'd fallen head over head for a twintailed imp, "You still haven't learned anything yet, Maki-chan." Nico crowed, mischief brightening her worn voice, "You're supposed to ask the girl to marry you before you put the ring on."

"Nah, that part's boring." Maki teased, her lips brushing Nico's cheek, "I like this better."

"Really, because Nico remembers having a breathless audience when I proposed." Nico brought Maki's left hand to her lips.

"But Nico's the number one idol in the universe." Maki giggled, "You fascinate."

"Every day." Nico kissed the palm of Maki's hand and a shiver went through the redhead as she imagined where Nico's lips would wander from there. "But Nico's heart is always home here with you, my love, in your care."

"That's all I want." Maki breathed shakily as Nico reached her elbow.

"Good." Nico's teeth nipped the skin, playfully, "Because Nico didn't have time to pick out a birthday present."

Maki reached behind her for a pillow, "You know there's a penalty."

Nico flipped herself across Maki, "Not if I wrestle you for it." Her lips were now on Maki's collarbone as her hands reached for the pillow. Maki tilted them both back to horizontal, rolling through kisses as they landed. Nico was still all the present Maki ever needed.

A/N:It seems I haven't done one of these in too long so this bit of fluff hijacked my brain. Enjoy!

*goes back to whistling Christmas tunes*


	6. Chapter 6: Rock Me, Baby

27 Years Ago

"Motorcycles would be sooooo coool!" Rin shouted as she, Hanayo and Maki made their way from the train station to the restaurant where they were meeting Nico.

"Yeah," Maki grinned, flipping up the collar of her leather jacket, giddy at the thought of Nico after three months of her girlfriend touring. "Nico wouldn't recognize me when I pick her up at the airport next time."

Rin air revved the throttle on an imaginary motorcycle and spun back to face Maki, high fiving when she raced by. Maki grabbed her hand and pulled her back, pointing to a Hanayo who was wandering ahead, humming to herself. Rin and Maki nodded at each other, crept up quietly behind a distracted Hanayo, linked their arms and threw her forward a little down the sidewalk, Rin jumping ahead to catch her girlfriend.

"Whatcha singing, Kayo-chin?" Rin wondered.

"Cherry Bomb."

"Good one, Kayo-chin!" Rin cheered, throwing her hands up to the sky, "Hello Daddy, Hello Mom, I'm your ch…ch…ch…"

"CHERRY BOMB!" Maki and Hanayo joined in with a shout, "Hello, world, I'm your wild girl…"

"Wild is right," a laugh cut in from behind them, one that made Maki's heart skip. "You haven't been keeping up your vocal practice. Nico will win at karaoke easily."

Maki was breathing as fast as her feet turned, "Nico-chan!"

The small, black haired woman smiled, elegant in a black lace sheath over a dark pink minidress. Nico posed for a moment, then ran toward Maki, leaping into the taller woman's open arms. Maki whirled them both, only putting Nico down so she could kiss her without tilting over from hyperventilation and dizziness. Rin and Hanayo stood off to the side, arms around each other's waist, happy to see their best friend so happy again.

Nico ran her fingers through Maki's red hair, much shorter now. She took a step back, Maki seemed taller, and stranger too, in boots, torn, tight jeans, a t-shirt with a woman lashing into a guitar drawn out of a lip print and a…black leather jacket. Maki also had a single ruby ear stud and a couple of leather cuffs.

"Maki-chan…" Nico raised an eyebrow and spun Maki around, eyes widening at the Sakura Bomb spraypainted across the back, with an exploding cherry blossom in the center, "you look…"

"So cool, right!" Rin grabbed Nico in a hug from the side. "We all got jackets after we saw The Runaways movie, Maki found an artist."

Nico hugged Rin back, glad for a chance to change the subject. "Hey, Rin-chan! Nico missed you."

Rin's hair was curly and she was wearing a leather vest with Wild Girl and a snarling kitten painted on the back, over pretty patterned disco pants and a David Bowie t-shirt. Hanayo had opted for an all denim look, Nico was half afraid to ask what she'd had painted on the back of her jacket.

Nico found herself nodding her head several times, taking in the sight of three of her favorite people gleaming at her and looking so different from the last time she'd seen them. Teenagers, for a couple more years, they were teenagers, this is what teenagers did, Nico reminded herself, suddenly feeling old at 20, looking down at her own outfit, which was yes, a little too formal for the Rock n' Roll themed ramen restaurant Rin had found, but Nico had wanted to look good for Maki. Did Maki even like Nico's style anymore? Should Nico have just borrowed a pair of Cocoa's blue jeans and worn a concert t-shirt?

"Nico-chan?" Nico was startled by Maki's voice and a hand reaching shyly to take hers. Maki's eyes still had that gleam when they looked at Nico so maybe…

"Sorry, Maki!" Nico kissed her girlfriend quickly. "You look great. Nico is just tired. And hungry."

LATER THAT NIGHT BUT STILL 27 YEARS AGO

Nico had never realized she hated the smell of leather until Maki had hung her jacket over Nico's shoulders when Nico shivered as they were walking together in the park. Rin and Hanayo had headed back to their hotel room and left Nico and Maki to catch up. They were both a little nervous, between Nico's touring schedule and Maki's hospital internship and prepping for college entrance exams, they'd had very little time to talk. Nico was used to borrowing sweaters and shirts that smelled like Maki and this one didn't. And that made her grumpy. Nico glanced over at the redhead too shy to look at her and wondered how to jumpstart a conversation.

"So you like Joan Jett?"

Maki shrugged, "She knows what she wants and goes for it." There was a pause, "I envy that. You do that too. It's impressive."

There was a bench, Nico stopped. Cold as it was she slid the jacket off as she sat, glad to escape the hard feel scraping against her skin. Nico preferred silky and satiny fabrics that slid and shimmered. Maki sat next to her, very close, very warm. Nico leaned her head on Maki's chest, finally able to get close enough to feel the connection they had. She wondered if Maki felt it too.

Maki frowned, Nico had ditched the jacket. Maybe she didn't want anything of Maki's anymore. Maybe she'd discovered she didn't miss being with Maki. But here she was melting into Maki's side, feeling so warm and close.

"Kiss me, Maki-chan." Nico whispered, turning Maki around.

"Why you'd take off the jacket?" Maki asked, worried.

Nico sighed. So like Maki to get caught on the least important detail when Nico had already skipped ahead to the fun part. So Nico ignored the question and pulled Maki into a deep kiss designed to knock everything else out of her genius brain. And because it was Maki and Nico, it worked, for awhile. Maki responding with eagerness and urgency, her hands roving everywhere as Nico kept running her fingers across Maki's scalp and enjoying every shiver she induced.

"Nico-chan…" Maki gasped. Eventually.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, grabbed Maki's hand and headed for the hotel, This had become a private conversation twenty minutes and one unzipped pair of jeans ago. Nico tried not to groan when Maki remembered to grab the jacket. Sakura Bomb it was.

NOW

Dia followed her grandmother into a room she'd never stayed in.

"Mama's room?" Dia asked, looking at the walls, which had a framed μ's poster and many framed records, mostly jazz, but Dia spotted all of Nico's albums there. Dia moved to the wall, reaching out to touch Nico's first single.

"Your Mom always had vinyl copies pressed because she knew your Mama collected them."

Dia grinned as her grandmother glanced fondly around the room, "You can sleep here tonight since Maki isn't using it."

Ruby was still sleeping in her grandparents room when their parents were away. Even at 13, she was still very fearful.

Dia sat on the bed, not feeling sleepy and decided to explore the closet. Walk in. Her mom had a closet like that at home and Mama was allowed to keep a few clothes in it. Dia pushed through mostly dresses, some old μ's costumes, a few button down shirts and suits. Some hat and shoe boxes were shoved back on a shelf and there was a large box Dia couldn't help pulling down. Written on the outside was "Do Not Open This Nico-chan! I mean it!"

Dia hesitated for a brief moment, but it said "do not open this Nico-chan" not "do not open this Dia" so curiosity won and Dia opened it.

Inside was a picture and a single ruby ear stud lying on top of a carefully wrapped leather jacket, some t-shirts and a few leather cuffs. The picture was her mama smiling at the camera with Rin and Hanayo, the three of them dressed like a rock band, Rin playing air drums, Hanayo singing something into an invisible mic while Maki did what Dia assumed was play air guitar. Nico was dressed in a super girly, super pretty dress and looked like she'd stepped out of a different world, bemused, all her attention on Maki, and blowing a kiss in that direction.

Dia pullled out the jacket. Cool, crinkly, leather, Sakura Bomb spray painted across the back. She'd have to show Ruby in the morning. They could have fun playing dress up with everything in this closet until their parents showed up.

Maki had left the sedan at her parents and lured Nico into the convertible, damage to Nico's careful hairstyle ignored for once as they drove out to the inn Maki had found for a night together without the girls. Nico was about to leave on a book signing tour and Maki wanted to be sure Nico had incentive to hurry home. Nico was yawning as they pulled up to the Nishikino mansion. There had not been much sleeping. But she could nap on the drive back to Uchiura.

Dia and Ruby ran out to greet them, Dia wearing a leather jacket that Maki hadn't seen in years and Ruby in an old "Runaways Live From Japan" t-shirt that had been stuffed away in the back of the closet for the same number of years as the jacket. Dia was now tall enough to fit in Maki's clothes and everyone was still getting used to it. Nico circled her oldest daughter, glancing suspiciously at her wife.

"Grandma let me sleep in your room. Ruby and I had fun playing dress up this morning. Isn't this a great jacket." Dia twirled and posed.

Maki hugged her daughter, winking at Nico, "One of my favorites. Your mother thought I looked so cool in it."

Nico hmmpphhed…Maki chuckled. Her mother held the door open so everyone could return inside, "I decided Dia was old enough to sleep in your room, now that she's so tall."

Nico hmmmppphed again, to Maki's amusement as she waited for the moment her wife would explode.

"Maki-chan?" Ah, the sweet voice, this was going to be fun.

"Yes, love?"

"Didn't we agree that Nico never had to see that jacket again?"

Dia started to pick up the prickling energy between her parents and stared, while Ruby happily followed her grandmother into the house.

Maki shrugged, her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "I wrote very clearly on the box "Do Not Look Inside Nico-chan" to save you from that."

"She did." Dia agreed brightly.

Nico shook her head and mumbled something about daughters, bad influences and taking after the wrong parent. Dia decided to duck inside. Maki decided to press her advantage, wrapping her arms around Nico's waist.

"You could barely keep your hands off me when you saw me in it."

Nico flared up, "You know that's not why."

"Do I?" Maki leaned in for a kiss, but Nico dodged and grabbed the keys from Maki's hand.

"I'm going to my mother's, until that jacket disappears again."

Maki laughed, "You know she's going to keep wearing it."

Nico grimaced, "Ughhh…you could not encourage her."

Maki laughed, "As a parent, I have no opinion. I support her interests. Like my mother did with me."

"Your mother didn't have to date that jacket." Nico still remembered the smell and the horrible crackling feel of the tanned leather. But she decided to try charm rather than complaint and moved closer to Maki, flicking her tongue over her own lips and running a hand through Maki's hair, "I am glad you decided to keep your hair longer." Nico pulled Maki down for a rough kiss. "And if you convince your daughter to leave that jacket here, Nico can hurry back from her tour."

Maki laughed, "Nico will hurry back anyway."

Nico frowned and stepped into the car, "I'll be at my mother's. Do not let Ruby watch that movie."

Maki saluted as Nico pulled out. Movie. That was a great idea. Time to call Rin and Hanayo. Maybe they could bring Tora over. But after last night, first Maki needed a snack.

Maki was perched on the kitchen island, phone in one hand, chips in the other when her mother wandered in. Her mother frowned meaningfully, but Maki ignored it.

"Rin and Hanayo are bringing Tora over. We're going to watch The Runaways and have a sleepover." Maki announced.

"Sounds fun. What about Nico?"

Maki's grin was sly as the Nico-tone, which she hadn't changed since high school, went off, "She's been text lecturing me about setting a parental example." She glanced down at Nico's latest and laughed, "She'll be back later with pizza. We're staying another night."

Maki's mother rolled her eyes and pulled her daughter off the counter, amused at the thought of a household lively with teenagers, actual and otherwise, for another night.


	7. Chapter 7: Diamond Princess Ruby Rogue

"Mama?" Dia's worried voice came out of the room she shared with Ruby. Maki had been trying to check on the girls quietly, but it hadn't been quiet enough. Since the incident with the paparazzi, Ruby had been so jumpy Maki was starting to wonder if some kind of medicinal intervention would be required. And Dia had swung even more into protective older sister mode.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Maki knelt next to her six year old daughter's bed.

"Is Mommy all right?" Dia's green eyes were so serious, "Ruby was crying earlier afraid the "bad men" would find her."

Maki had spent much of the last two days worried about exactly the same thing. "Your mother is fine." Maki smiled, "I just talked to her. She misses all of us."

Nico had made a valiant - for Nico - effort to retire but there were so many fans and so many worthy charities and so many letters from young people inspired by their love story that Nico and Maki had decided together that Nico trying to disappear would just drive the more rabid of the fans and stalkers to seek Nico and their family out. So Nico did a few well publicized concerts a year. It had been working for a couple of years and then the paparazzi incident had happened. An intrusive photographer had cornered Maki and Dia backstage at a concert in California. Maki had broken his nose and camera, only partly by accident, and once Nico noticed the ruckus, she stormed backstage immediately, mic still hot, and dismantled him verbally. Ruby had seen and heard the whole thing at Maki's parents before her grandparents had realized the concert livestream had gone off script. That was five months ago and everyone was all still recovering. The Kurosawa nee Nishikino-Yazawa family had been staying off the grid in Uchiara, avoiding Tokyo, not even having any visitors come down. Nico had only returned to Tokyo for Cotorou's debut sculpture exhibition, leaving Maki home with the girls.

"Mama?" Dia clutched her stuffed rabbit, Ruby next to her, both sets of eyes, wide and gleaming. Some of Nico's only moments of weepiness occurred when she looked at the girls and was reminded of her father, Dia with both his hair and eye color.

Maki ruffled Dia's hair. "I was just thinking about how happy seeing you two always makes your mother. She loves you both so much. It's always been so hard for her to go away."

"I wanted to see Uncle Cotorou's sculptures." Dia whined.

"I know, Dia, but we didn't want to risk it. If you're very good, Umi and Kotori will come down and take you with them before it closes."

Maki could feel Dia nod earnestly. It wasn't like her oldest daughter needed reminders or bribes to behave well. Dia was such a serious, well behaved and conscientious child. Maki was certain she hadn't inherited any of that from her parents.

"Story!" Ruby demanded suddenly. Maki stroked her baby's cheek, "Please, Mama?"

Nico had actually started her first spy novel and been telling the girls the plot as she went, leaving out the parts not suited for small children, which made it even more ludicrous. Maki could never stifle the giggles at how seriously the three of them were taking "Live and Let Nico."

But from Dia's birth, Maki had been sharing with her children the fairy tales and romances she grew up loving, frequently altering them to the girls' delight, after all, who needs princes when you have...Maki blushed, remembering a few of her earliest dreams and fantasies about Nico, especially in that ridiculous magic show outfit with the sword. Nico was a born swashbuckler. And what girl doesn't want to put her own spin on fantasy romances.

Maki focused on her daughters, because thinking about a Nico who wouldn't be back until tomorrow wouldn't lead to sleep and Maki needed sleep to keep up with a 3 and 6 year old, as helpful as the O'Hara's nanny could be. "What story do you want Mama to tell you?" Sometimes, Maki envied Umi - or even Nico - their skill with words, of course with Nico it was more a quantity thing, Maki thought with a chuckle. Race through enough words and some of them were bound to be interesting. But the girls, bless them, always seemed enthusiastic about Maki's clumsy phrases.

"Diamond Princess." Dia demanded. Of course, her oldest daughter liked that one, the title had her name in it. When Ruby had been born, Maki had had to adjust the title. Now, they had the full Diamond Princess and the Ruby Rogue.

"That's one of my favorites." Maki hugged her daughters, letting them cuddle for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. Then the grand tale would begin.

"Once there was a Princess, a lonely princess, born into a famous family, cursed to cut anyone who would touch her. She spent her nights on the top of her castle tower, staring at the stars, wondering if they were made of diamond, like she was. Sometimes, she would look down at her hand, the diamond facets glittering in both starlight and moonlight and wonder what it would be like to feel warmth. Or softness."

"Sad." Ruby muttered, holding tightly onto Dia.

Maki nodded, "She was sad, but she did have something she loved, a diamond flute, that matched her, that she would play music on every day, sitting in a garden, in a purple cloak so no one would see how many sharp points her diamond skin had or be blinded by the glare. The Royal family lived at the edge of a mountain town and every market day, her music permeated the air and brought a little bit of joy to everyone who heard it. But the Diamond Princess never knew.

"Sometimes, her parents would allow Princes and Princesses from neighboring countries to meet her, but none touched her heart and the Princess could feel her skin hardening, only her fingers and lips nimble where they kissed music.

"One day, when the Princess was well into her teen years, she had a day when she knelt in the garden, reaching out, wondering how the delicate cherry petals felt as they drifted to the ground, cut down by the sweep of her fingers. She didn't want to play, the first day in many months. Yesterday, another family had been by and their Princess had not even bothered to talk to her, just discussing land and sovereignty issues with her parents."

Ruby made a raspberry noise and Dia and Maki laughed.

"Exactly," Maki mimicked her daughter, "Boring. So the Princess was watching the cherry blossoms fall when she heard it, this lively tune, sung in chirpy voice, that could have come from a beautiful, bright bird flitting through the trees, full of joy and life and mischief, and suddenly, she felt like standing, her toes tapping, some of the stiffness fading as an urge to dance crept up her legs."

"Mommy!" Ruby shouted, excited.

"Shhhh…" Maki raised a finger to her lips, with a wink, "That's our secret, remember?"

Dia and Ruby both nodded with a gravity only seen in true believers, a trait they inherited from the storyteller.

"So the Princess pulled out her flute and started to play, trying to match the liveliness of the tune she was hearing, and as she played, the singer started to tease, holding out notes, stealing harmonies and changing them, twisting everything the Princess's flute played around. It was exciting and finally, as the sun set, the flute fell from the Princess's exhausted fingers as she wondered who the songbird was.

Now, of course, the Princess had people she could ask, who could find this singer if she wanted them too, her parents probably wouldn't have minded, but the Princess was so curious and so drawn to the voice she'd heard that she didn't want to share it, she wanted to find it out for herself, to keep it a secret. So every day, when before she'd go into the garden to play, now she first went to listen. And then, on the very next market day, she heard that voice, again, bright, cheery, full of life...so she changed to a dull gray cloak and went into the town. No one would miss her until dinner anyway. She kept her flute close and listened carefully, following the song, which seemed a little sadder today. So the Princess found herself hurrying."

"To the Ruby Rogue…" Dia had always loved that word, rogue, and Maki could tell Dia was picturing Nico whenever she used it, a Nico with a bright twinkle in her ruby eyes and the mischievous, loving grin her family lived for.

"Well, the Princess didn't know it was the Ruby Rogue yet, she just knew she had to take a look at the person singing such a beautiful song. So she followed the notes through the town, alongside a creek, until she reached a grove of lilac trees. There, as if in front of a 100 people, stood a tiny, tiny, sable haired girl, arms out as she sang, dressed in a ruby red tunic that matched her eyes, feathered hat with a cheeky tilt, so bold and so beautiful that the Princess froze and stepped backward, tripping over a branch and falling to the ground. The bright little bird of a girl fell quiet and turned, seeing the cloaked figure on the ground and rushing over to help."

"You interrupted my concert," the beautiful, tiny girl grumped while the Princess looked away, shy. "But the Ruby Rogue will forgive you."

The Princess stared as the singer, this Ruby Rogue offered her a hand. The Princess shook her head.

"What's wrong? Let me help you up. I'm stronger than I look. And more dangerous." The Ruby Rogue pulled out her sword and swished it around, careful not to threaten the Princess in any way. The Princess sat up, laughing.

"Hey" The Ruby Rogue snorted.

"Hey!" Ruby echoed.

Maki leaned over to kiss Ruby's cheek, "Just like that. The Princess didn't want to reveal her diamond skin so she pulled her cloak tighter as she stood. "Please keep singing," the Princess begged, pulling out her flute and holding it in velvet gloved hands.

"Oh ho," the Ruby Rogue put both hands on her hips, with a huge smile the Princess couldn't look away from, "So you think you can keep up with me?" And then the tiny, beautiful girl started to sing, a song the Princess often played. It was an old folk song and the Princess knew the words, but she'd never heard them like this before, sitting in a grove of leafy green lilac trees, having the song sung to her, words about flowers and love and winter and spring coming again. Her fingers fumbled over the notes, the gloves getting in the way and the Rogue stepped closer, gently removing them, not flinching at all when her hand was scraped by the sharpness of the diamond. She then, ruby eyes very curious, lifted a hand to push back the Princess's hood and smiled when the Princess met her gaze, "Your eyes are as pretty as your song."

"The Princess felt something in her chest crack a little. It itched. And then they sang and played some more together, the Princess having to leave too soon to get back for dinner at the castle.

"The Princess hesitated on the edge of the lilacs, playing idly with a branch, "W...will I see you again?" she asked the Rogue.

"Of course," the Rogue swept down in a grand bow, ruby eyes sparkling, "if my lady wishes to meet me again tomorrow…"

"The Diamond Princess felt a new excitement, but she didn't know what to say in reply so she nodded and ran off as the Ruby Rogue laughed happily, humming another folk song, this one about pretty girls and bandits."

Dia fidgeted. She didn't like the part of the story that was coming up, but Maki knew it wouldn't be a fairy tale if there weren't obstacles to conquer.

"So for a very happy two weeks, the Princess met the Ruby Rogue every afternoon in the lilac grove, watching the lilacs start to bud. But on the fifteenth morning since she'd met the tiny, beautiful singer for the first time, the King and Queen came into her bedroom, and told her that a trio of singers made up of the daughters of local royalty was visiting that afternoon and since they knew the Princess loved music, they expected her to entertain them. The Princess was curious, but a little sad that the Ruby Rogue would be spending the afternoon in the grove without her. She wanted them to see the lilacs bloom together, but hoped the lilacs would wait another day.

Dia was squirming now, hands over her face, and Ruby was starting to frown, a spark of anger in her eyes at the story, not her sister, Maki knew. She'd have to speed through this section and remember not to tell this one when Nico was out of town. It was definitely missing Nico popping into the room to interject bows and other flourishes into the story. She would usually have the girls giggling during this part by curling up next to them and pouting at Maki.

"Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?" Maki asked Dia. Ruby immediately shook her head and Dia peeped out from behind her fingers, whispering "No, Mama."

"Then we'll hurry through this part and you'll both have to be as brave as the Ruby Rogue was."

Dia held Ruby's hand and both sets of eyes watched Maki with such seriousness that the former Idol knew she had never had a more invested audience.

"The three royal singers were called A-Rise and when they sang, the Princess enjoyed it, often finding her toe tapping along to the quick melodies, but she didn't feel the urge to join in. The three girls were pretty enough, the Princess thought…"

"Boo." Ruby muttered while Dia made a buzzing noise.

"BUT not nearly as beautiful as the Rogue with the charming smile and the glittering ruby eyes."

Both girls settled a little.

"One of the A-Rise members, Tsubasa, sat next to the Princess at dinner, telling funny stories and saying that she'd heard the Princess played beautiful music. Which made the Princess blush, so when Tsubasa suggested they go into the garden so the Princess could play something, she agreed.

"Taking out her diamond flute, the Princess performed a very simple melody that she had always loved. Tsubasa seemed to recognize it, and hummed along. After the Princess was finished, her guest pulled her up by the gloved hand and they walked underneath the cherry blossoms, Tsubasa being very extravagant with praise."

Maki could have sworn she heard a snort, possibly from outside the door, but neither of the girls noticed anything and Maki continued, adding a twist. "Spying on them, unbeknownst to the Princess, was the very Ruby Rogue she'd been thinking about at dinner, who was pacing just outside of sight, worried about the Princess."

"When it got too dark to see, Tsubasa mentioned she had to get back to the rest of her group so they could get on the road, as they had lingered too long. Then she stood on her toes and lightly kissed the Diamond Princess's cheek."

Both girls squealed, which covered the hiss Maki had been listening for. She was starting to have a bit too much fun and reminded herself to focus on her original audience. The eavesdropper could be dealt with later.

"The Princess didn't know what to do. No one had ever kissed her before, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel like...she stood there, shocked, as cherry blossoms plummeted around her and a saddened Ruby Rogue started to leave the castle grounds. Shivering, the Princess went to the bench to pick up her diamond flute and it was gone. Had Tsubasa taken it inside with her? The Princess rushed inside but A-Rise had ridden off immediately and no one had seen her flute.

"The Princess returned to the garden, but it was too dark to search. She'd have to wait until morning. And when morning came, she couldn't find it, and fell among the trees, crying, until she heard a soft, worried voice next to her, "Pretty eyes? What's wrong?"

The Ruby Rogue was there, dressed once again in the full tunic, hat with a swooping feather, and sword, as if to make an impression. She helped the Princess rise off the ground, ignoring cuts from the diamond skin, holding the Princess close while she cried diamond tears. When the Rogue heard about the flute going missing, she knew who had taken it. But the Princess's parents had already sent off messengers.

"Sing with me," The Ruby Rogue pleaded, "A song will take your mind off the thieves." She said thieves as angrily as if they'd stolen something important to her and not just to the Princess. The Rogue began to hum the melody of a song they'd gotten familiar with over the past fortnight. But the Diamond Princess stubbornly shook her head, fearing that without her flute, her music would be no good. The Ruby Rogue cajoled, begged, and yelled, but the Princess still refused. Every day for a week, the Princess refused to sing with the Ruby Rogue - or visit the grove of lilacs, while her parents waited for word of A-Rise."

"Exactly a week after, there was word. The kingdom A-Rise claimed to come from had never heard of them and no one had seen them or the Princess's Diamond Flute. So when the Ruby Rogue showed up, with an armful of flowers to cheer the Princess, she once again found her collapsed, in tears, unwilling to listen.

"The Rogue sat, silent, until the Princess glanced up, eyes blurred by diamond tears, to make sure she was still there. For just a minute, the Princess saw the saddest expression on the Rogue's face and then the tiny girl bounced to her feet with a broad grin, offering a hand to the Princess. When she took it, the Rogue held it as tightly as she could, although that must have cut her terribly and pulled the Princess up, "Don't cry anymore, pretty eyes, I'll return your flute. Just grant me one tear." And the Rogue brushed a diamond very gently off the Princess's face before she sprinted to the edge of the cherry trees, pausing to sweep her sword out in a very grand bow, "Think about me sometimes, Princess." And that was the first time the Rogue had used her title. The Princess raised a hand to her cheek, where the Rogue's touch still tingled, more than even Tsubasa's kiss.

Ruby bounced happily; Dia was starting to yawn. If Maki managed her voice and story well, she could have them asleep by the end of the tale.

"It was a long, long summer and the Princess spent more time at the top of the Tower, wondering where the Ruby Rogue was, wondering if she was looking up at the stars at night, and lonely. Slowly, as the weather got colder, the Princess began humming.

"Maki hummed for awhile, watching as Ruby started to yawn as well, and when Maki started the story again, her voice was softer, "And one day she started singing to the stars, willing the Ruby Rogue, who she missed terribly, although she would admit it to no one, to hear that she was finally taking her advice and letting the music out, without needing the flute. But it would surely sound better if the Ruby Rogue were singing too, the Princess thought, suddenly worried that she would never hear the other girl's voice again. So winter continued, cold and sad, the Princess alone at the top of her tower, while the Ruby Rogue bravely chased A-Rise places only mentioned in legends. And the Princess realized that she should have valued her afternoons in the lilac grove more than the flute and as Spring approached, she began to consider if she should ask her parents to let her go on an expedition in search of the rogue she missed so terribly. And she started to itch so terribly it cost her sleep at night.

"It was after the cherry blossoms had fallen and the Princess was alone in the garden, fidgeting, singing a sad song about Spring and flowers dropping from trees unseen when she heard an answering melody. Picking up the train of her dress, she sprinted to the lilac grove. Breathless, she stood in the middle, spinning, searching for the voice she'd been longing to hear as the breeze brushed gossamer lilac flowers and they whispered a melody that intensified as the tiny, beautiful, dark haired girl the Princess had dreamed about every night, stepped out. Several deep scratches on her face and arms marred her appearance, her clothes were tattered, exhaustion dimmed her eyes, but she held out the diamond flute as she kneeled, "For you, Princess."

"The Princess ignored the flute, crossing her arms and glaring at the Ruby Rogue, "You worried me."

"The Rogue stared at the Princess, surprised, "No thank you, no I'm very pleased to see you, no you're very brave," there was a pause, then with more sadness than anger. "No I missed you?"

"The Princess blushed and turned her head away, but the Rogue was right there, ruby eyes on fire, hand braving the sharpness of the Princess's skin to force her to meet her glance. The itchiness intensified and the Princess must have looked uncomfortable. The Rogue reached under her torn tunic to pull up a single diamond tear on a silver chain, "I sang to you every day." Tears of her own started to fill up those beautiful ruby eyes and the Princess knew it was her turn to be brave. She took the flute out of the Rogue's hands and threw it away, standing as tall as she could, closing her eyes, before bending down to quickly steal a kiss from the bold beauty who'd stolen her heart. With a huge crack, the diamond skin melted away, freeing the softness underneath.

"The Rogue was staring, raising a bleeding hand to caress the cheek of the Princess, but the Princess took her hand and kissed the cut palm gently, "Sing for me every day from now on, please, Love." Maki left a dramatic pause and when neither of her daughters responded, she knew she'd lulled her audience effectively.

"And so the Ruby Rogue did as the Princess asked and when they had two beautiful daughters, the Ruby Rogue sang to them, but only if the Diamond Princess joined her. And she did, happily, always wanting to hear her voice harmonize with her love, the one who'd found her and freed her."

Maki looked down at her daughters. Dia might have muttered something, but dreams had come before the end of the story. With a smile, Maki leaned over, kissing both her daughters gently on the forehead, then stepped out into the hallway, sliding the screen shut behind her.

"I still have the hat," Nico was sitting on the floor, looking up at her looming wife, amused.

"Why didn't you come in?" Maki asked.

"They sounded like they were about to go to sleep and I didn't want to excite them. Besides," and Nico pulled herself up with the hand Maki offered, "Nico wanted to hear how the story ended. "You never tell that one when I'm here anymore."

"That's because you always steal the stage," Maki chided, jokingly, as Nico pulled her into a hug.

"Just like I stole your heart." Nico giggled.

"Kiss me." Maki demanded.

"So bold, Princess? Nico is shocked." Nico raised a coy hand to cover her lips while her eyes laughed at Maki.

Nico really was insufferable sometimes, Maki thought, trying to glare at the imp she'd married, But that never worked. So she swept Nico up into her arms, "Just wait."

Nico buried her face in Maki's shoulder so her amusement wouldn't wake Dia and Ruby. Coming home early to her family was one of her favorite things to do. Especially when Maki was in this mood. And the girls were soundly asleep.

A/N Needed a brief break from werewolf tension so rescued this from my legal pad. Confession: some nights, I dream of a swords and sorcery fantasy AU...


	8. Chapter 8: Jazz

**Quick time and place check:** **Maki and Nico are newly married, Nico's prepping for a tour, and Maki's acting sketchy. Some events related to 'Birthday Moments' chapter**.

"So is Umi acting weird?" Nico's voice was a little less chirpy than usual, Kotori noticed, but just thought the newly minted Top, Number One spot on the charts seizing Idol was exhausted by prep for her second major tour.

"No, she's been telling me all about Honoka's…" And Kotori's voice trailed off as she realized, yes, Umi was acting weird, volunteering hour long video chats worth of information about everyone else in her life and practically nothing about her. So when Kotori continued, her voice had an edge. "Why do you ask, Nico-chan?"

"Probably nothing," Nico sounded like she was settling back into pillows, "Maki just barely picks up the phone to talk, all texting, just answering questions...I know she's taking a crazy courseload, but…" Nico sighed, remembering how hyperfocused her now wife would get when an idea took over her head. "This just reminded me of when she and Umi were stuck on a song, back in high school."

Kotori hummed, considering, "I could ask Honoka."

"It's not a big deal." Nico tried to play it off, but Kotori sensed genuine worry. This was Nico's first tour as a chart topper and she was spending 18 hours a day, in an isolated location, working on choreography and music. Nico could always tell what Maki was thinking if she was anywhere near Maki, but marriage at a distance had obstacles, Maki sharing less as she spent more time alone.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Nico."

Nico sounded a little brighter after Kotori's assurance, "So how's the weather in Paris?"

"Gorgeous."

"I'll have to get them to schedule time for a visit. Nico's wardrobe needs a celebrity upgrade."

"Oh, you have to, Nico-chan. I've found the cutest little shops." And as her friend was sounding cheerier, Kotori settled into her chaise for some real fashion talk.

Umi waited for Maki outside the Shibuya apartment Maki and Nico had moved in to on Maki's 18th birthday and after Nico's proposal. It was cosy, not nearly as pink as Umi expected, at least not in the kitchen and living room areas. The art on the walls was tasteful, not flashy so Umi suspected Maki had won the decorating battle there. Maki rewrapped her scarf around her neck, tucking the ends into the neck of her camel haired coat and nodded her head at Umi, "Sorry for making you wait."

"We're still on schedule." Umi glanced at her silver and black Octavia watch, a graduation present from Kotori. It kept time in two time zones so Umi was always aware of when in the day Kotori was in France."

"I had to drop off a paper and the Professor kept talking." Maki shoved her hands deep in her pockets, "This was too many classes."

Umi made a sympathetic noise.

"How's Kotori?" Maki wondered.

"She seems fine. I talked to her last night."

"Does she suspect anything?" Maki asked.

"I don't see why she would, Maki." Umi's voice took on its strictest tone, "To that point, keeping important milestones from our loved ones is not a good habit to get into."

Sidled against a building corner, but close enough to eavesdrop, orange hair completely covered by a black beanie, blue eyes behind sunglasses, Honoka fist pumped in agreement, startling an elderly man who nearly turned into her. When Umi glanced back toward the commotion, Honoka slid down the wall. Let them get ahead again. Then she would find out where they were going and report back to Kotori.

It was here, the night. Maki had her tuxedo jacket pressed and a car ordered. She could have driven, but with how nervous she was, getting dropped off and picked up was a far smarter option. Rin and Hanayo had offered to accompany her, but Maki had kicked Rin off the newlywed couch last night, insisting she needed solitude for preparation. Rin, as her best friend, pretended to believe her, while texting her every half hour with silly cat piano gifs and videos so Maki wouldn't just be staring at her phone or her music.

Nico would be upset, Maki knew, even though Maki had Hanayo set up to record every note on an unobtrusive smartphone, but Nico was rehearsing and...well, it was complicated, everything was complicated, school was too much and Maki had found a piano in a rehearsal room and started to channel the jazz she was listening to at home, instrumental, trumpets, Terell Stafford, becoming fascinated by taking the melting, mellower notes of the best, tenderest horn players and wrapping piano wires around that...she'd never done anything like that, and after a manic late night on espresso, where did our creativity go session with Umi, who was experimenting with Western forms of poetry, they'd decided to write a few more songs together. If Nico were here, this would be a production, a fuss, everyone invited, not one anonymous Saturday night at the Jazz Spot Intro, on a piano shoved back in the corner of a tiny, tiny basement bar.

Maki, linen shirt already sticking to her skin, removed her jacket, settled into the piano, half turned away from the audience, music handy if she needed a reminder. Umi sat in the front row, with Rin and Hanayo, Umi prim and proper, hands folded, Hanayo leaning forward, Rin alternating which leg was going to bounce her chair across the floor. Maki gave them a quick smile, then fingers extended, rolled into the first piece, entitled "Ruby Smile." Umi hadn't written a poem for that one, Maki had needed no other prompt than the woman who always inspired her...with her energy, her love, her smile, her stubbornness, her caring, her dedication, her glow...Maki grinned, Nico in her mind, and the tune turned as lively as its spark. Maki could almost tell Nico how she felt, some nights, but shoulders swaying, eyes half closed, fingers caressing the keys...without a Nico to touch, this was how she could get her feelings across, the ones that always caught in her chest or were twisted silently into her hair.

Applause from the audience, Maki could feel them paying more attention. Umi had only offered her the next poem if she would sing it as well, so Maki cleared her throat, aware of the increasing scrutiny from her audience but letting the piano claim all of her attention. And so began "inner wind of beauty." So very Umi.

By the end of Maki's set, other musicians had joined in, one on guitar, one on sax, someone stepped into the drum kit, and they had ventured from Maki's originals to jazz standards. Maki was following the guitarist who had led them into "Night and Day" when hands slid across her shoulders, a weighted touch very familiar to her skin and she jumped, earning a glare from the drummer, who ducked his head at a response Maki couldn't see from the person behind her. She looked to the left, caught the twisted gold band of the ring matching hers on the hand sliding slowly down her chest and her heart skipped ahead of the beat as her fingers recovered from the fumble. Nico's very throaty whisper of "you are the one" brought the blushing and accelerated both the pianist and the tempo. Nico shoved in between Maki and the wall on the piano bench, shoulder touching Maki's, back to the piano, movie spinster looking, black, cateye glasses perched on her nose - Maki nearly ruined the song then, as Nico's eyes twinkled at her, lips blowing one perfect kiss before Nico looked away. The song finished and Maki's hands fell to the keys, as the musicians around her began another song she wasn't hearing at all. All she could hear was her heart and Nico's humming. She glanced over, Nico was in a terribly business-like black suit, with her hair falling nearly to her waist...had it really gotten that long? Nico noticed Maki had turned away from music and stretched out a leg, maybe not such a business like suit, Maki thought, that was an awful lot of leg, especially for Nico. Then she smiled at the joke, glad she hadn't said it out loud and the spell was broken and she was here and Nico was here and Maki spun around so she was facing the same way as Nico, took her hand and pulled her off the bench, one kiss, feeling Nico's hand slide into her hair, teasing tingles on her neck at the hairline, and then she pulled Nico to the bar.

"What's with the glasses, Nico-chan? I nearly ruined the song." Maki grumbled.

Nico giggled, pushing the glasses up her nose, "Nico is trying new disguise strategies. Cocoa's been watching Supergirl."

Maki looked puzzled.

Nico laughed, "See, glasses, Nico is the mysterious yet super cute Mrs. Nishikino, who swooped off with an hospital heiress." Then both hands to her forehead in THAT gesture, "Nico Nico Ni" followed by a dramatic swipe of the glasses off, "Nico is Super Nico Ni, Number One Idol in the Universe."

"Give me those." Maki grabbed for the glasses and ended up nose to nose with Nico, a much better deal. Nico slid them onto Maki's nose, "And now, you're the lovely Mrs. Yazawa, genius piano prodigy and composer, no relation to the notoriously reclusive and grumpy Nishikino Maki, heiress and over educated doctor to be." Nico kissed Maki on the nose, "She stalks me, you know."

"Ha. I think that it's Mrs. Nishikino who is stalking me, since I never told you…" And Maki, warned by the downward trend of Nico's agile left eyebrow, just let her sentence dwindle.

And then Nico bounced right back to cheerful, as the bartender approached, "We had Honoka stalk you." And as Maki absorbed that, Nico ordered, "A virgin bloody mary for my talented wife and a club soda for me."

Umi, Hanayo, and Rin came back to the bar, joined by Honoka, "Hey, Maki! That was awesome. Umi was explaining about jazz. I'm going to borrow some albums. Next time, I want to sing something."

Maki laughed as she found herself in the middle of a group hug. Honoka really did have a knack for making her solo piano time something more.

"Nico is glad you're writing again, Umi. Write Nico an Idol song sometime." Nico leaned her head on Umi's shoulders, "The royalties would be worth it."

"Art is not an endeavor to be initiated for worldly gain." Umi's voice echoed in a musical pause.

Nico shrugged and leaned back against the bar, her hand in Maki's, "Have you seen what Parisian wedding gowns cost?"

Umi paled. "Perhaps I could consider it, as an act of friendship."

Maki felt more content than she had in months, with Nico by her side, surrounded by friends, her fingers sanded by and still warm from the ridges worn in a set of piano keys. She pulled Nico in for a hug, letting her hand slide to her wife's waist as she enjoyed her drink. Then two more voices intruded, "Thank you for inviting us, Nico." Her mother smiled at Nico while Maki's father met his daughter's gaze, then nervously glanced away.

Maki tensed, but Nico hugged her, whispering, "Give them a minute, then we'll go home" before dragging the rest of the μ's back to a table, as she and Umi compared recent Kotori chatter.

"Mama, Papa." Maki put her glass down. It thumped solidly into the bar.

"Congratulations on your wedding." Her mother said, pointing to the two rings on Maki's finger.

"Thank you. We're doing very well." Maki crossed her arms, irked at Nico, and still furious with her parents.

"I'm glad you never gave up the piano." Her father spoke quickly, his voice low, as he looked to where Nico had led the others, "It seems to have brought you much happiness."

"Why are you here?" Maki couldn't keep the anger out of her voice.

"We missed you." Maki watched as her mother leaned into her father, a pleading look in her eye.

He cleared his throat, "We regret how our last conversation ended. We should have considered your point of view."

"You're damn right…"

"Maki." Her mother warned, but Maki had left many things behind the night she walked out of her childhood home and deference was one of them.

She spoke precisely and with sparse emotions, "I am glad you are both well. It was kind of you to accept Nico's invitation. But you won't receive another any time soon."

Her mother smiled, "We'll leave you to Nico. You're both always welcome to stop by. We're very proud to have her as part of our family."

Maki shook her head, this was not the place for this conversation, and while she understood Nico's impulse, she…

Her father nodded, "Maybe you'll understand when you have children of your own."

Maki froze. Children? Of their own?

And Nico was right there, super Idol senses having picked up on something. Maki's eyes were unfocused, jaw agape. Nico kept her tone light, "And you broke her. Nothing Nico can't fix, of course, but what did you say?"

Maki's mother answered with a wry chuckle, "Children."

If Maki had been paying attention, she would have seen a brief flash of panic mar Nico's face. But then, the rigorous hundreds of hours of how to deal with the public training plastered a smile there, "It's late. It was good to see you, but it's time for me to get Maki home." And somehow, Nico had acquired Maki's tuxedo jacket, tucked her wife into it and led her out into a rainy street, a Tokyo street scene, neon, bustling umbrellas, the notes of "Candy" fading behind a door.

"Nico?" Maki's question was a whine.

"Let's get home."

"Why'd you tell them?" Maki and Nico were on the newlywed couch, having agreed that disagreements stopped at the bedroom door.

"I love you, they love you, you love you...it seemed like we'd all have more in common." Nico teased from Maki's lap.

Maki grabbed one of the pink pillows Nico had scattered EVERYWHERE and raised it in a threatening fashion. "And how did you…"

Nico frowned and sat up, taking the pillow out of Maki's hands pulling the redhead closer, "You kinda stopped talking to me. I was worried."

Maki blustered, trying to remember the past month, with Nico off working on her show for the tour, but it was all a half asleep blur of too many classes, too little Nico. "I didn't."

"You texted me, you didn't talk to me. I was worried." Nico laughed, "It reminded me of when you couldn't work out a song. You'd close yourself off."

That made sense, it had felt a little like that, but with a lot less direction. At least a song had been a thing to focus on, this had been like a foggy month with an empty calendar.

"So how did you get time off?" Maki changed the subject.

"Family emergency. My mother is very ill." Nico sounded grim, then poked Maki, "See, parents are useful sometimes."

"Nico…"

Nico flipped so she was sitting across Maki's lap, eyes locked on Maki's lips with enough raw hunger, tongue tip lazy all over her top lip, that Maki was having trouble remembering why she was exasperated with Nico. That was a familiar feeling.

"When we have children…" Maki began, her voice breaking before she could finish the sentence as Nico's shocked, wide red eyes snapped up to hers. The world went still, dormant, and silent and Maki had no idea what happened next.

Nico's combination of hopeful flirt and world weary coper was masterful, "Nico is too young, tired, and a month's worth of hot for her super sexy wife for this talk." Nico wiggled, settling down into Maki's lap, nose to nose with Maki again. "You can't be looking at Nico this close and thinking "there's somebody's mother!?""

Rapidly losing her ability to hold a thought, Maki shook her head as Nico began unbuttoning her, sliding the shirt off the redhead's shoulder and then teasing Maki's neck with her breaths. Her voice dropped to those low notes that sent icy thrills cascading from Maki's ears, "What are you thinking?" Nico whispered.

"You go to my head." And Maki started humming into Nico's ear, enjoying the sensations as her wife scooted deliberately, incrementally closer, until their lips barely brushed each other.

"Shall I go a few other places as well?" Nico's tongue flicked Maki's lower lip lightly, a tease that was too much for Maki as she took in both Nico's lips and her next breath in one motion, no words, just reflex action and the urgent moans that made Nico dive her hands under Maki's shirt, pushing the eager redhead back. Umi would never sit comfortably on the couch again if she knew how often this had happened,

Hours later, in the newlywed bed.

Sleepy Nico: "What was the name of that first song you played? Nico's new favorite."

Even sleepier Maki: "Ruby Smile."

" 'S about Nico?"

"Every note."

"Would make a nice name for…"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you."

A/N: Went to an amazing jazz concert yesterday, which kept looping around in my head so this happened. Give Terrell Stafford's "Candy" a listen to for a glimpse of the effect hearing it live had.

Next Casual Lunacy is on track to update later this week.

But here's to jazz and rain and neon and love and Spring...Take care!


	9. Chapter 9: Nico's Daughter

Summary: Seven year old Ruby hears something that upsets her.

Maki was sitting at the piano, playing something that reminded her of Nico. It had been a fun day, most of μ's had been able to make it to Maki's beach house and now, the younger children were settling down to sleep, Nozomi and Eli's twins were gaming and the adults were grouped around the sitting room, catching up. Nico was across the country, at a charity event, a personal favor called in by her publicist.

Then Maki felt the tug on her shirt. She turned to see her older daughter, eyes wide, expression worried. Dia worried too much for a nine year old. Rin and Hanayo's daughter, Tora, was the only one able to get a smile out of her some days. Well, Tora and Nico, Nico could coax a smile out of anyone, Maki thought with a fond grin.

"Mama, Ruby won't stop crying. She won't come out and sleep on the futons either." Dia whispered.

Maki felt the clench at her heart, parenting was more worrying than she ever believed, "Is she sick?"

Dia shook her head.

"Dia." Maki's tone was sharp enough that the ever vigilant Nozomi tilted an ear in their direction, interrupting her conversation with Kotori.

"The twins…" Dia started and Maki sighed. Vik and Teddy were 5 years older than Dia and had learned teasing in the womb. Dia would just fume at them, but Ruby, Ruby took every word to heart. Maki was almost positive the twins realized this and were a little kinder to Ruby, but sometimes, and Maki glared at Nozomi, who waved, they were a little too like their mother, pushing to the point of discomfort.

"What did Vik and Teddy say?" Maki tried to keep her voice calm.

Dia just stared at Maki, unaware that there was no actual parent-child telepathy. Nico was usually so much better at figuring out what the girls were thinking. Dia held out her hand, Maki took it and was pulled along to the second floor. She could hear Ruby's sobs before they entered the room the tiny redhead had taken refuge in. There was such a thing as parental super hearing, panic honing its focus.

"Ruby? Mama's here, what's wrong?" Ruby cried like Nico, Maki thought, with her whole face and body. Maki got down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter while Dia hovered.

"They...they said...it's not true, is it, Mama?"

"First you have to tell me what was said." Maki knew staying calm was her best tactic right now as Ruby tried to speak through sobs.

Dia answered for her sister, sounding angry. "Viktoria said that Ruby was too shy to be the real daughter of Nico Ni and Theodora laughed for five minutes. They didn't know Ruby was there."

Maki leaned her head back, hand brushing Ruby's hair as her tiny daughter curled more into her, "Oh, sweetheart, the twins were just being silly. I was there, all nine months before you were born. Your mom was so happy to finally hold you in her arms."

"But nobody knows…" Ruby whined.

All the secrecy, Maki thought. Trying to stay away from the news. Keeping the photographers from terrifying an already nervous toddler. Dia would occasionally get a mention but they had been careful to keep the details of Nico's pregnancy and Ruby's birth private.

"I know. Nico-chan knows." Maki leaned down to kiss Ruby, "We were so glad to have you healthy and happy and sweet, we just wanted to keep you to ourselves."

"Plus, if there's anyone who inherited Number One Idol in The Universe cuteness, it's you, Ruby-chan." Maki was for once grateful for a nosy Nozomi interruption as the older woman leaned in the doorway, "Dia's growing up to be so cool and elegant, like her Mama, and my Eli-chi," Nozomi winked at Dia, who put her hands over her reddening face, "but you, Ruby-chan, are exactly as cute as your Mom."

"Really?" Ruby sat up, hopeful.

"Really." Nozomi came into the room. "Same bright smile, same concern for others, same brave heart…"

"Brave?" Ruby asked.

"Brave." Nozomi nodded as she sat by Ruby's other side, "Nico always keeps going, even when things aren't going her way, she always has. She fought for μ's and your Mama and both of you girls, even when people tried to tell her she was silly for believing in her dreams. She made them all happen, didn't she, Maki-chan."

Maki hugged Ruby as she smiled at Dia, "Even dreams I didn't know I had."

"Cake! Let's make Mama a cake!" Ruby, in a sudden mood switch, cheered.

Nozomi glanced at Maki, smirking,"Maybe your Mama could buy Nico a cake."

Maki laugh snarled at Nozomi, "If anyone mentions cake in front of Rin, you're grounded. Even you, Nozomi." One of the few things that made the easy going Hoshizora Rin grumpy was remembering the Kurosawa family crashing her wedding cake.

Nozomi giggled.

Maki knew how to distract her children, "We'll make your Mama the biggest ice cream sundae we can. How's that? Who knows Nico-chan's favorite toppings? What flavors should we get?"

Both children ooohed and started to debate whether their Mom would prefer strawberry ice cream or syrup. Maki relaxed. Crisis over. She was going to have to have a long talk with Nico when she called later though. Ruby's shyness had always made them reluctant to invite publicity, but it might be time for the world to meet the complete and completely cute Yazawa-Nishikino family.

A/N: Latest LLSIF chapter got me thinking about Ruby's shyness, mixed with my not having done one of these in awhile and here we are. Now back to howling.


	10. Chapter 10: DiaChat

**Summary: Dia and the little RinPana aka Tora text chat. Takes places after LL Sunshine, ep. 12.**

TiGerTiGer: I nearly lost it when I saw you today…you should have warned me Dia-chan.

DiaMundBright: ha! You would have just been made it worse. I almost lost it when Hikaru got away from her nanny.

TiGerTiGer: The Moms said you should have come by with the Rube-ster. Bring the rest of Aquors and REALLY blow their minds.

DiaMundBright: You know we can't do that. Mom barely lets us come up to Tokyo these days.

TiGerTiGer: SO BORING (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु Mommer always says she's surprised "Maki-chan isn't the booooring one."

DiaMundBright: lol. I'm going to tell Mama that.

TiGerTiGer: The Moms miss yours.

DiaMundBright: Come for a visit. I need a beach volleyball partner. Mari's talking trash daily now (ง •̀_•́)ง

TiGerTiGer: Aren't you SUPER SUPER busy being the next "Number One Idol In The Universe?"

DiaMundBright: smh

TiGerTiGer: Doing your Rubesty ; p

DiaMundBright: Not missing you as much right now.

TiGerTiGer: Yes, you are c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ

DiaMundBright: I have homework.

TiGerTiGer: You always have homework. Take a break. Let's video chat ヽ(^‥^=ゞ)  
I want to show you the cute new puppy ₍ᐢ•ﻌ•ᐢ₎*･ﾟ｡

DiaMundBright: YOU GOT A PUPPY?!

TiGerTiGer: Yep, Momma finally caved when the Ayases' had their puppies. Mommer was moping for days and nobody could take it anymore. Your Mama offered to pay for ANYTHING so Mommer would stop calling her at 2 a.m.

DiaMundBright: Mom was out of town so Mama was extra grumpy.

TiGerTiGer: And now we have a puppy.

DiaMundBright: SHOW ME (∩˃o˂∩)

TiGerTiGer: 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

A/N: greencactuses 'Chatroom' has reminded how much fun texting fics are and I've been writing this conversation between Dia and the RinPana child in my head for months so while I was listening to my favorite band that I can hug aka The Dollyrots latest StageIt , I knocked out a quick text chat. Enjoy. I did spend a bunch of times figuring out names that meant something but I forgot to write myself notes. The Ayases are named after Russian famous figures in Russian Ballet, I think I figured out the kanji for something related to sea and flying for the first Sonoda-Minami child, the second is named after a poet and for the rest - see 'forgot to write notes."

Second generation μ's guide:

Nozomi and Eli semi identical twins (really it's a thing): Vik and Teddy

5 years later -

Maki and Nico: Dia

Hanayo and Rin: Tora*

1 year-ish later

Umi and Kotori: Kaito aka Prince Charming

Another year-ish

Nico and Maki: Ruby

5+ years later

Eli and Nozomi: Mikoki

Honoka and Tsubasa: Hikaru*

Umi and Kotori: Akazome

*Totally claiming these two make an appearance in Love Live Sunshine, ep 12.

Take Care!


	11. Chapter 11: Driving Lessons?

**Summary: Nico's excited about teaching Dia to drive, but Dia seems a bit too calm.**

Everyone was home in the Kurosawa household, enjoying a cool Spring afternoon, having tea outside in the garden. Ruby and Maki had their heads bent over a game of backgammon, Nico was curled up on a bench, smiling at her two favorite redheads, and Dia was leaning against her favorite tree reading.

Ruby laughed as she rolled the doubles she needed for the second time in as many turns and Maki groaned theatrically, not fond of losing even with her daughters. Nico wondered if there would be a comeback from her determined wife and turned to their firstborn.

"Now that you're 17, Dia, we'll have to start thinking about teaching you to drive. Guess I should take the NicoMobile out and make sure it's running properly." The NicoMobile was a Daihatsu Copen mini sportscar with a custom pink paint job and a top of the line stereo system older than both of their daughters ages added together.

Dia froze but didn't look up from her book. Maki watched curiously as Nico got more excited, up on her feet, organizing things around the tea house. "I remember when I taught Cocoro in it. Every Yazawa has learned how to drive in it, even…" Here Nico bounced behind Maki, "your Mama."

That got Dia to look up from her book. As Maki rolled her eyes and prepared for the usual "you're a Nishikino, Nico-chan" rant. But Nico didn't stop to breathe in her enthusiasm.

"We used to go for drives all the time, when Nico wasn't on tour and your Mama needed a break from her books. So Maki-chan practiced for her license under my extremely responsible tutelage." Nico hugged Maki, who muttered something about distractions, saying that sort of thing with a straight face, and misdefining responsible. Nico ignored it all. Dia was still processing. Ruby continued to plot her next moves.

"Really?" Finally Dia spoke, sounding shocked.

"Really." Nico kissed the top of Maki's head as the redhead fumbled the dice, "Maki learned a lot in that car."

Maki blushed at high school memories she was NEVER sharing with her daughters. Cocoro and Cocoa already knew too much thanks to an eavesdropping habit. Time to swerve the conversation out of Nico's control, "There's no rush for Dia to learn, Nico-chan. There's bikes and buses. And I don't mind driving her around when she needs it."

Dia closed her book and picked up the tea tray, ready to take it into the main house, "No rush at all, Mom. Isn't the car in Tokyo, anyway?"

Ruby's rolls continued their streak and she gleamed happily as she took her last piece off the board, "I win, Mama!"

"I want a rematch." Maki grumbled as Nico cheered for Ruby, car talk forgotten for a moment.

The next evening, Maki had asked Dia to accompany her on the koto so they could practice a traditional composition she'd been working on. When Dia had decided to learn a Japanese instrument, Maki had decided to trade her Western flute for a shakuhachi so she and Dia could bond over music.

For an hour, the two of them played together, working over the piece, Maki taking Dia's suggestions on the best way to solve a few of the less smooth sections. When they took a break, Maki stood and stretched. Playing a flute was so different from the piano. Picking it up again was always a challenge. But she treasured the chance to create something together with Dia, while Nico and Ruby were in the kitchen, putting together a family feast for the evening meal. Maki would never get tired of these rare, quiet weekends she and Nico could spend with their girls. Too soon, Dia would be off to college.

"Dia?" Maki sat down next her daughter, fidgeting with her flute.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Dia picked up on Maki's hesitancy and wondered what was bothering her.

"Why don't you really want to learn to drive?" Maki blew a few quick notes, not making eye contact.

Dia played a few notes to match Maki's.

"I won't tell your Mom, if you're worried about that. You can talk to me." Maki offered, putting an arm around Dia's shoulders.

Dia paused, then took in a deep breath and turned, looking straight at Maki, "Do I have to learn on the Copen. It's so tiny and..." Dia frowned, "cutesy."

Maki snorted, doubling over, her grip on her daughter tightening, Dia being pulled along with the movement. "You don't...want...to..drive...the Nicomobile?!"

"Ruby couldn't talk about anything else last night, how excited she'd be when she was old enough, how 'adorable' it was." Dia leaned into her mother, "And I...I love Mom…"

"I know you do." Maki smiled, hugging her daughter.

"And I love hearing her stories...and I loved when I was a child and she drove me to Tokyo to fashion shows in it." Dia fidgeted, beginning to retune the koto.

"But you don't want to be the next Yazawa to learn in it." Maki glanced toward the house, wondering how to smooth this over.

"No." Dia's answer was muted but firm. "None of my clothes would work."

Maki didn't laugh as hard as she would have if Nico had said that. And Nico would have said that...and had, about many things. Just not the NicoMobile. Maki kept her response to a slight grin and a soft chuckle.

Dia glanced up, green eyes worried under her bangs, "Mama?"

"We'll talk to your grandmother. And maybe Santa-san. Surely we can come up with something."

"Really?"

Nico's voice came from the house, perky as ever, "Come on in, you two. We've made most of your favorites."

Which meant Maki was getting some form of pasta and Dia was getting her favorite matcha and chocolate pudding dessert.

Maki stood, pulling her daughter up with her, "I promise. I'll take care of it. Just humor your Mom for now."

Dia nodded earnestly and Maki let her lead the way into the house while Maki considered if a nostalgic drive in the Copen would put Nico in a good enough mood that Maki could suggest that her parents wanted to to give Dia a new car for Christmas. She'd have to talk to Rin about hosting a sleepover for Dia, Ruby, and Kaito soon. The children hadn't gotten together for a few months and that would give her an evening free to persuade Nico.

And with another road trip in Nico's beloved (and adorable, not that Maki would tell Nico or Dia that) sportscar planned, Maki bounded toward the house, ready for a taste of Nico's food made with love. And tomatoes.

A/N: I'm about 2K into the next Casual Lunacy chapter, it's too hot, politics here is full of f*c$wits, and I needed something fun. So I wrote this.

Vroom ; )


	12. Chapter 12: Change Of Plan

**Summary: Maki's single parenting as Nico attempts "Nico Ni Goes Off Grid, Part 1.5"**

Hoshizora Rin and her daughter Tora, were hosting Rin's BFF Nishikino Maki and her daughters Dia and Ruby at Rin's parents house. They'd finished breakfast awhile ago and the girls were playing happily while their mothers had coffee. Maki had her phone out on the table, having shown Rin pictures of the finished teahouse at the Kurosawa household her mother had given her and Nico as hideaway from the prying eyes of a Tokyo where the Nishikino heir and Nico Ni the Idol were too well known. The NicoTone, which hadn't changed since high school, went off, and Rin was surprised when Maki didn't pick up the phone and smile at whatever silly face selfie Yazawa Nico had sent to amuse her wife. Instead, Maki glanced briefly at her phone, then turned it face down.

"So how are the wedding plans?" Maki returned to the previous topic.

"Fine. Kayo-chin's really excited and Tora's learning all about how different cultures celebrate weddings. She wants us to have people break plates the night before like they do in Germany. She was practicing one night and Kayo-chin almost went nuts."

Maki chuckled a little. Tora's moods went from calm to crazy energy with no warning at all. She could see both parents in the girl and wondered if her friends thought the same when they looked at Dia and Ruby. She could see so much of Nico...Maki shook her head and gave her phone the side eye, "Do you have a date yet?" Maki sighed, "Nico keeps adding things to her schedule."

"Nah, no rush." Rin shrugged, turning to check on the girls. Ruby was playing with animal blocks and Dia and Tora were stacking the ones Ruby hadn't claimed.

"You two amaze me."

"Hey, your wedding happened too suddenly for me to attend and I was STILL IN TOKYO then."

"Yeah."

No smile from the redhead. Rin became even more suspicious about her friend's mood.

Then Maki stood, " I have to get Dia and Ruby back to my parents. I'm meeting a friend for lunch."

"Tora and I will walk you home through the girls' favorite park."

Maki nodded.

The park was mostly empty, although the weather was nice enough that many people were out strolling. Maki and Rin sat on a bench, mostly quiet, as Dia and Tora tried to coax Ruby onto a swing. It wasn't working and Maki decided to rescue her youngest daughter when someone called out her name.

"Maki!"

Rin glanced up. A short, dark haired woman was rushing across the park.

"Oh, hey, Natsu." Maki waved, "We were just heading back to my parents."

Tora and Dia had decided to race, with Rin as the finish line. It was a tie, one on either side of Rin, so she scooped them both of the ground. Ruby had a firm grip on Maki's hand as her mother talked to this stranger, the tiny redhead tugging to be lifted.

"We can just go to lunch from here if you want to bring your daughters. This is Ruby right?" Natsuko reached down to pat Ruby's head, causing her to cling even harder to her mother's leg, thumb in her mouth.

Rin watched as Maki smiled briefly, lavender eyes downcast, "No, they'll need a nap soon. And the more sleep they get in the afternoon, the more likely I am to get sleep at night," Maki sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I must look exhausted."

Natsu shook her head, cheerful. "No, you look good, Maki. Much more rested than either of us ever got during med school."

Maki nodded, bending to pick up Ruby. Rin snapped a picture as Ruby smiled and rubbed her mother's cheeks.

"Ruby's so pretty," Dia suddenly announced to the world, but then switched to critical mode, "But she makes Mama carry her a lot."

"Mommer can carry anyone." Tora announced proudly.

Dia bzzzed, not believing her friend.

Rin grinned at Dia, as she slung the 4 year old up over her shoulder, "Try me. We'll race Tora."

"No fair." Tora pouted, "You're too fast, Mommer."

"Dia'll slow me down, kitten. Just enough to make it fair."

Dia, now safe on Rin's back, laughed and looped her arms over Rin's shoulders, "No I won't. I'll steer."

"Sounds great, Dia-chan." Rin spun, careful not to jar Dia, and shouted, "Hey, Maki, bet you can't catch us!"

Maki was startled out of her conversation as Rin sped toward the Nishikino's house, carrying Dia.

"Sorry, Natsu, I'll see you at lunch." Maki grumbled at Rin's impulsiveness under her breath.

"And I'll convince you to go to that big party your parents are throwing. You need a break." Natsu waved a goodbye.

Maki initially refused to race after Rin, but Ruby was bouncing and whispering "go go go" and Maki found herself once again in a headlong, silly chase after her best friend, both of them now carrying daughters. Tora, running alongside Rin, bounced and laughed at Dia.

Nico picked up her phone from her makeup table. She'd sent Maki a couple of texts, with no response. Nico's big news, a supporting role in a sparkly ninja idol Netflix movie targeted at tweens shooting in Vancouver next month had gotten a very subdued response from Maki, as had the Korean concerts that had been added to the dates Nico had originally scheduled. Yes, they were supposed to be together by now, off the grid, raising their GIRLS in a small seaside resort together by now, but after a mostly calm year adjusting, so many opportunities had come up that Nico couldn't resist the urge to have a big SPLASH before she completely disappeared.

Now, two and a half months into a brutally heavy touring schedule, Nico was missing Maki sorely. And not sure what to do about her wife's increasing detachment. Maki's temper flares were easier to deal with than this...weary chill. And then there were Dia and Ruby. Nico had never expected it to be so physically hard to be away from her wife and daughters, but keeping in constant motion helped.

Not a text from Maki. A picture from Rin. Of Maki and Ruby at a park near the Nishikinos, one where Nico and Maki had often met. Nico looked closer. Somebody Nico barely remembered, one of Maki's few friends from medical school, was in the background of the shot, watching Nico's wife and daughter with a bemused smile. Nico frowned as she read Rin's text.

R: EVERYBODY misses you Nico-chan! (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

R: Maki's snooty doctor friend is dragging her to some SUPER BORING party tomorrow. She's cancelling on movie night ＝(￣□￣;)⇒ We were going to watch the Joan Jett documentary.

R: Tora sends her love and says bring her something with the Korean Olympic mascot on it. Kayo-chin says 'get IceNice9er autographs! for her."

Another pic, this one of Dia and Tora running around the park.

Maki hated her parents's staged charity events. Nico stared at her phone, remembering the near manic babble of nearly every video call with the girls, although Ruby mostly made noises, not words.

Was Maki that desperate for adult conversation? Or just too tired to say no to her parents? Or…

Nico glanced at the first pic again. And the two rings on her left hand. She remembered how happy Maki had been to surprise her with an engagement ring,10 years after Nico's proposal and Maki's simultaneous announcement of their marriage to be. It had taken a few months to sort out the details and fit the official wedding into Nico's schedule; getting their certificate from Shibuya and moving in together had been the easier, immediate step. Nico smiled as she recalled how small and cozy the apartment had been, even with the upgrade to a one bedroom, and how reluctant both of them had always been to leave it. Umi had bruised her hand nearly knocking down the door a few times getting their attention.

Maybe the Big Splash wasn't the most important thing right now. She wondered how good the Nishikino's travel agent was.

This week in Tokyo was reminding Maki why she really didn't mind having moved to a small seaside resort town, Too many meetings, too much business, too many numbers, too many people who wanted to coo over pictures of Dia and Ruby and wonder how Nico could stay away from such cuties. Or mention that their husbands never had time for family either. But Ruby's difficulties in sleeping in strange places or while travelling had put a crimp in any tour with Nico while the girls were too young for school plans. Dia had thrived as a baby but Ruby had never really adjusted when Nico took her on the road at 3 months of age. They'd all suffered through another six months, touring as a family, but everyone was getting miserable so Maki took the girls back to the Kurosawa homestead while Nico wrapped things up. Which the Idol had planned to do, in good faith, but then being at home had made her restless for an audience and so many opportunities had started dropping in her path that Nico felt obligated to agree to some. And then the Nico Ni train had steamrolled into this...Maki shouldn't have been surprised. Nico Ni loved an audience.

Maki had let her parents and Natsu talk her into attending the event tonight. If it hadn't been for her favorite jazz combo as the entertainment, she might have demurred. But it had been so long since she'd heard a live performance of music without amplified pop vocals or had even a sip of a mixed cocktail. Surely being an adult could be more than meetings and child care.

She opened the door to her parent's house, half dreading the need to change and explain to Ruby and Dia where she was going and hear their cries for a video call to Nico...Maki's ears perked up at a familiar voice, Nico's, singing a song Maki had never heard before. Maybe Nico had sent the girls a recording of something she was working on….Maki smiled. Nico had been careful to stay in close touch with Ruby and Dia, sending texts and treats...then Maki heard a thump and Nico's laugh, not pre recorded, as Dia joined in and Ruby shouted, "Momma, Me! Me!" Maki immediately kicked off her shoes to run to the media room, suddenly giddy. Her mother had watched the whole scene quietly from the stairs.

Nico, hair loose, wearing leggings and an old t-shirt of Maki's was helping Ruby with some dance moves, holding Ruby's hands up while the tiny redhead stood on Nico's feet and the Idol moved them both through the steps while Dia watched and copied as best as she could at four years of age. It was ridiculous and charming and beautiful and Maki couldn't believe it.

"Nico-chan?" Her voice spiked with nervousness.

"MAMA!" Dia ran to hug her, "Mom's showing us a new song so we can dance for you."

Nico grinned, "I got IceNice9er, my opening band, to teach me their new single for my best girls." Nico lifted Ruby up into a hug, carrying her over to Maki so Nico could kiss her wife on the cheek, "Plus, Nico heard a very smart, very pretty doctor might need an escort to a party tonight so I rescheduled a few things." Nico searched Maki's eyes, her own apologetic. "I cancelled even more."

Maki felt Nico's arm go around her waist, Ruby between them, Dia at her side. She dropped her chin onto Nico's hair, still as soft as ever, relaxing for what felt like the first time in months. They were together. Nico was here.

Maki's mother made an appearance, "Dia, Ruby, it's time for a snack. Come on, I put some fruit out."

Dia followed her grandmother but stopped in the doorway when Nico still hadn't put Ruby down.

"One more surprise." Nico kissed her daughter, "Ruby and I have been talking."

"Talk." Ruby echoed seriously.

"And Ruby wants to see what happens when her mom makes a movie."

"Movie...Mama, movie!" Ruby reached out to Maki.

"So we're all going to Vancouver for a month, if it's all right with you, Maki-chan."

Maki was starting to suspect Nico had had her thoughts bugged and frowned at her mother who shook her head and shrugged as she took her granddaughter from Maki.

"Nico-chan, why are you doing all this?" Maki asked when they were alone, her tone suspicious.

Nico pulled Maki in by the waist and kissed her soundly, startling the redhead, who blushed and stepped back. "I missed you. ALL OF YOU. And Nico Ni was working so much to forget it, I forgot it." Nico hugged Maki, holding her burstingly tight to make up for so many distant days. "Then your pushy orange cat of a BFF sent me a picture of you and Ruby in the park yesterday and I remembered."

Nico chuckled as Maki pulled her even closer, "RIn might have nearly failed out of college once or twice, but she's better at people than even Nozy. Her students are lucky."

So am I, Maki thought, as Nico continued, "I love you, Yazawa-Nishikino Maki, and I am so sorry to have left you alone so much."

"I love you, Nico-chan." The rest of what Maki whispered was lost in Nico's hair, along with tears.

Nico pulled Maki back to the couch, so the redhead was sitting half in her lap, arms wound around Nico's shoulders, "There's a suite waiting upstairs at the Park Hyatt for later when you get enough jazz."

"What about…"

"Your parents are dropping the girls off at my mom's on their way out tonight. She and Cotarou will take care of them for a day or two." Nico ran fingers through Maki's silky hair, along the curve of her ear, feeling the redhead respond, hearing the hiss as Maki tilted her neck to push into the touch, glorious eyes fluttering closed, tongue flicking across her lips. Why had Nico stayed away from this?

Maki knew people would occasionally call her spoiled and perhaps she was, but tonight, tonight, she was going to revel in that feeling. It had been too long since she'd been this close to Nico, and she was damn well going to let herself enjoy the entirety of Nico's attention for as long as she could. She was having trouble remembering why she wanted to go out at all as Nico's lips caressed her ear lightly, whispering wants, murmuring admiration.

Maki stood, Nico moaning a little as she found her arms empty.

Lavender eyes sparking with mischief, Maki let her voice tease, "We'd better go get changed, Nico-chan." Maki leaned in the doorway, but her glance wouldn't meet Nico's, "It's a very, very fashionable affair. I don't think you have anything to wear."

"Nico is prepared for any occasion." Nico raised an eyebrow, her arm along the back of the couch, "Is Maki-chan going to pick out my outfit?"

Maki giggled, she'd tweaked Nico enough that a hint of indignation had sneaked into the Idol's voice, which made Maki bolder, "No, Nico-chan. But you can pick out mine."

Drop a flirty wink and hustle upstairs to the guest suite. Maki counted to three and heard Nico's hasty steps behind her. Her mother would figure out what was going on when they were missing from downstairs. For once, Maki didn't care what the elder Nishikino might guess about their activities, as Nico's arms caught her, spinning Maki into a kiss that made her glad they weren't on the stairs.

"Gotcha" Nico smirked.

"Always."

A/N: Author gets ragingly sentimental ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Actually, part of my plan for these was to hit some of the spots where times are rough (in any relationship) and romance needs a reboot.

I've been sorting out the timeline of this, especially the middle part where Nico and Maki become parents. I switched where the KotoUmi child should be when I sorted them, but I'm now typing up the chronological order of these now and then gradually tweak any ages that need it.


	13. Chapter 13: Timeline

**Rock Me Baby**

Maki high school, Nico touring

 **Birthday Moments**

Starts here, also contains a scene that happens pre Change of Plan

 **Jazz**

Maki college, Nico touring

 **New Year's Surprise**

Dia's born

 **And So It Begins**

Plan to leave Tokyo starts

 **Dia's First Christmas**

Nico starts attempting to get pregnant soon after this

 **New Year's Surprise**

Nico pregnant, Umi will soon be in a family way

 **Change Of Plan**

 **Let Them Eat Cake**

 **Diamond Princess and Ruby Rogue**

 **Nico's Daughter**

 **Driving Lessons**

 **Cucumber and Conversation**

We begin the part of the timeline that happens during Love Live Sunshine!

 **Dangers of Dating a Dia**

 **DiaChat**

 **Kissing The Kurosawas: A Christmas Tale**

Post Sunshine

A/N: Some of these haven't been cross posted here (apologies) and I may have to tweak a few ages. But I'm glad I finally sorted things out.


	14. Chapter 14: No 1 Mom

**Summary: Dia has a talk with her mom.**

Yazawa Nico had a marker in her hand, a whiteboard in front of her, and a plan. Live and Let Nico had been a success and now Nico was trying to avoid what was known in authorial circles as "the sophomore slump." So she had a title, Idols Are Forever, and a location, America, and now she needed a plot. Since she was spoofing "Diamonds Are Forever," maybe this one should start...hmmm, Saratoga, horses, then keeping that thread when the plot moves to Las Vegas. Nico started scribbling names and locations and connecting dots.

"Mom?" Her oldest daughter's voice surprised her. Nico whirled. Dia was standing in the doorway of her office, expression extremely concerned, hands clasped behind her back.

"Hi, Dia! I'm just figuring out how superspy and Number One Idol Nico Ni is going to save a cute girl from jewelry smuggling ring."

Dia nodded seriously, but her green eyes still seemed to be judging Nico for something. Nico put down the marker to hug her daughter, but Dia stepped back and offered Nico a sheet of paper.

Nico took the paper and gave it a cursory look. Some kind of grid, with a few different colors and Dia's too neat for a seven year old calligraphy, "What is this, bun? A letter?"

"A report card." Dia intoned, as if that explained everything.

Nico took a better look. At the top was written, "Performance Evaluation, Yazawa Nico." Nico decided to sit down. First the titles, written at the top of neatly lined columns: Cooking, Shū (Exemplary); Gifts, Nin (Acceptable) - Nico snorted, Dia always wanted more chocolate; Bedtime Stories, Yū (Very Good); Singing, Yū (Very Good), Taking Care of Ruby, Ryō (Good), Taking Care of Mama...that one was smudged and Nico rechecked her grade. Fuka. FAILING?

Nico stared at Dia, who was humming as she waited. "I take good care of your Mama."

"Mama was sick. We had to go to Grandma and Grandpa's." Dia stated as if it was something Nico had already known. Dia had a disturbing belief that parental telepathy existed and would frequently leave out important pieces of information.

"When was your Mama sick?" Nico felt her eye start to twitch. It was a toss up who it was more difficult getting an answer out of sometimes, Maki or her oldest daughter. Dia, though more talkative, assumed everyone knew what she believed was obvious. And Nico had leverage over the taller goof.

"You were in Toronto."

A month ago. Nico's initial book launch. Three weeks across North America. Nico was still surprised at how many fans she had there.

Nico realized something else, "Dia, why isn't there a grade for taking care of you?"

Dia rolled her eyes, "I do it myself, Mom."

Nico almost laughed, she couldn't believe this conversation. It had any of Cocoro's lectures beat for severity and seriousness. Plus, Cocoro would have never EVER graded Nico lower than Good.

"Sensei always says, "You're doing well, but I know you can do better." Dia smiled, just a bit, and patted Nico's clenched hand. It was taking all of Nico's years of self control not to scream out her wife's name and demand to know what exactly had happened while Nico was on the road.

"So it was your idea to…" Nico clucked her tongue, "grade me?"

"Tora thought it would be simple enough for you to understand."

Nico bolted to her feet, haste and anger scattering the papers, books, and electronic devices formerly neatly piled on her desk. Dia crouched down to pick up a few things off the floor, replacing them as Nico watched, forcing herself to calm down.

"Let's go find your Mama." Nico's jaw was clenched so tight her voice was almost unrecognizable.

Dia nodded as if that was the obvious thing.

Maki was playing the piano while Ruby put together a quilt puzzle. Nico didn't mean to slam the door open and make both the redheads jump, it just kind of happened.

Ruby screamed and rushed to Maki, while a now nervous Maki tilted her head at Nico, curious, "Nico-chan?"

"Our eldest daughter here," Nico dropped an arm around Dia, who stood tall and proud, "informs me that I have failed as a wife."

"Uhhh?" Maki stared from Nico to Dia, totally speechless.

Dia nodded, "I made Mom a report card. Tora said even first graders understand that."

Maki went pale, lavender eyes panicked as she met Nico's glare and realized how close the tiny, temperamental terror was to exploding.

"Mama?" Ruby was crying and clinging to Maki, and Maki was having to swallow back an angry snap at...there was no one to snap at but there were too too many emotions flying around. Time to remove the most vulnerable of the participants, Maki realized. "Dia, please take your sister to your room and read her a book until dinner. Your mom and I need to talk."

"That's a good idea." Nico hugged her daughter, replaying cute, uncritical Dia moments in her head. "Dia always takes the best care of Ruby."

As Dia went to take Ruby's hand, she leaned toward Maki and failed at whispering, "Make sure you remember to say, "I know you want to do your best."

Nico counted in her head, giving the girls a few extra steps of time for a buffer. Maki was sitting at the piano, frantically trying to think of something to say as she read the report card Dia had handed her. Failing...oh wow. Nico was going to be so...Maki glanced up to see Nico's furious glare and adjusted her verb tense...Nico was so so pissed.

"Nico-chan…."

Nico cut her off, "You were sick?"

Maki tensed her jaw, slumping, "A little."

"YOU WERE SICK ENOUGH TO GO TO TOKYO?"

"Mama drove down and picked us up." Maki beamed, as if her next statement would fix everything, "I didn't ask her."

Nico closed her eyes, her pulse thrumming at her temple, her arms windmilling, "YOU WERE SICK ENOUGH FOR YOUR MOTHER TO TAKE YOU HOME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME."

Maki shrugged, "You had a lot to do, Nico-chan."

"And Dia thinks Nico's the one who needs elementary school levels of…" Nico muttered, then leaned over the piano, her face right in Maki's, "You are supposed to tell me what's going on with you. EVERY DAY. We discussed this."

"I was fine." Maki's earnestness was a veneer.

"You, Dr. Nishikino Yazawa, are not allowed to self diagnose." Nico hissed.

"Mama said it was only dehydration and exhaus…." Maki's voice faded as Nico's color did.

There was silence and then Nico's whisper whipped into it. "Did you faint?"

Maki cleared her throat, fingers tapping random keys, not looking at Nico. "Not exactly."

Nico pushed herself off the piano, whirled, and shot from the room, slamming the door behind her. Maki's forehead on the keyboard created a cacophony.

Maki was watching Nico carefully. Dinner had been almost relaxed, Nico telling stories, but although the girls hadn't noticed, Maki knew Nico had on her best professional smile. She'd seen all Nico's smiles and this was one she never wanted to see in their home. Because it meant Nico was forcing herself to be bright for others. Maki returned Dia's grin as Nico put a pudding parfait in front of her. Dia immediately shoved a spoon in, greedy for chocolate, and Nico laughed. And then wonder of wonders, actually spoke to Maki in a real voice, "We let Eli babysit her too often. Chocolate pudding parfaits…"

Dia paused, spoon halfway back to the pudding, "Auntie Nozomi makes the best."

Nico rolled her eyes and ignored the downgrading of her own efforts. Now Maki was getting worried again.

"Strawberry…" Ruby started tapping her spoon on the side of the glass, singing "straw….straw...berrry...berrrrrry….straw...berrrrrrrrrrry."

"Silly Ruby." Dia scraped the bottom of her dish.

Nico leaned over to hug Ruby, "Ruby got that from me."

Maki giggled. "The silly?"

Nico's quick glance was a warning that Maki wouldn't be getting a hug anytime soon, but her voice was as cheerful as it had been throughout dinner, "Strawberry. Nico lived on strawberry milk in high school. To get taller."

Dia looked confused, "But it didn't work."

Maki interjected quickly, "Your mom is the perfect height."

Maki was certain she heard Nico mutter, "Nico is the perfect everything…" before Nico turned to Dia, "Go clean up and then finish practicing tonight's kanji homework."

Dia picked up her dishes, ready to drop them off in the sink. "Ok, Mom. Can I get started on tomorrow's too?"

"No. I want you girls in bed a little early tonight."

Dia nodded; Ruby stole a scoop of Maki's chocolate pudding.

Nico was scraping down plates when she heard Maki's voice behind her, "Nico-chan?"

"What's up?" Nico half turned.

"Can you tuck Dia into bed after you finish? Ruby's already asleep." Maki twirled a twist of hair, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Sure, Maki-chan." Nico turned back to her chore, muttering about sneaky redheads. Yes, she should talk to Dia about the report card, but Nico was planning for that to be a tomorrow or next Friday thing. Tonight, she didn't really need to hear about anything else she was failing at.

Dia had of course already gotten halfway through tomorrow's kanji exercises before Nico finished so Nico just let her run through the rest, watching the bowed, dark head with a mix of bemusement and affection. Nico was never that much of a student, and things had seemingly always come easy for Maki - at least until med school, but as smart as Dia was, she seemed to thrive on putting in the work. Not just practicing kanji, but practicing her calligraphy as well. Nico wondered if there was anything, besides idols and a deep love for two cute redheads, that she and Dia had in common.

Dia put down her brush, closed her inkwell, put the paper away methodically enough that Nico knew it was the habit of years already. Umi would always give Dia calligraphy tips, which the seven year old had listed in a notebook reserved solely for that. So organized. Like Nico's spice and shoe racks. Everything had a place. And then Dia was standing in front of her, yawning.

"I'm ready now, Mom."

"Good. It's getting late." Nico led the way to the room Ruby and Dia shared, Ruby already fast asleep. Dia had already washed and changed into pajamas so Nico just adjusted the covers as Dia got into bed.

"Mom?" Dia's voice held a rare note of timidity.

"What is it, bun?"

"You're not….you're not mad about the report card are you?" Dia blinked rapidly, green eyes wide.

Nico sighed. Truth telling was important, especially with children, "I was just surprised, Dia."

Dia frowned, but said nothing.

"How about I sing a song tonight, since Ruby's already asleep."

"Okay." Dia yawned and snuggled down into her sheets, "Ruby was scared when Mama got sick."

Ah, truth, the "Ruby felt like this" version of it, Nico thought.

"Ruby was very brave. But she should have said something." Nico kissed Dia on the forehead. "You don't have to take care of everyone, Dia."

Dia was at the mumbling stage so Nico had to lean closer, "wanna...help Ruby...if something happens to…. like you took care of…"

Nico's heart broke open again, wide, as she realized what Dia was saying.

More muttering, "you take care of Mama, I take care of Ruby…"

Nico laid down next to Dia, holding her oldest in a tight hug, "You do so well, Dia. And I'm going to do better."

Nico felt Dia nod and continued, "Nothing's going to happen to me or your Mama, okay."

Another nod.

"And you let me know how I'm doing with my next report card, okay, bun."

Nico sang softly, still holding Dia until she was sure Dia was asleep, then sat up and watched Dia breathe for awhile. As much as as she missed audiences, moments like this made her realize how much her family needed her. And that this was where Nico wanted to be.

Much more relaxed, Nico stretched as she stood. Now to see what the sneaky redhead had been up to.

Their private sitting room. Nico slid the screen open. Maki was half reclined at the low table, reading a book. She had two small glasses and a bottle of soju in front of her. Candles were lit all around the room, setting a sensuous mood. Maki, had, as far as Nico could tell in the low lighting, opted for only the silk robe that had been a birthday gift from Nico a few years ago. Dark blue with red flowers, it reminded them both of the first summer festival they attended together.

Maki looked up with a grin and put her book to the side, "You don't mind this, do you Nico-chan?"

"Our daughters are pretty amazing." Nico sat on a cushion next to Maki, watching the redhead pour out soju.

"Agreed." Maki handed Nico a glass.

They clicked their glasses together and drank, silent for a moment. Citron flavor. Nico had spent so much time touring South Korea and with K-Pop bands, she'd come to prefer the new style of fruit flavored sojus to sake. Maki had obviously remembered.

Nico took a bite of a renkon chip as Maki poured her another shot. Not making eye contact, her voice almost too low to hear, Maki began to apologize, "I didn't mean...you...I'm sorry…"

Nico took Maki's hand, entwining their fingers, "I should have suspected something when you texted me there were emergency hospital meetings and the girls were the only ones video calling me for two days…why didn't you tell me?"

Maki let Nico's fingers go and put her head in the Idol's lap, Nico's fingers immediately going to tease out tangles, "You were so nervous about the book. You hadn't been nervous about anything for years. I didn't want to add worry to that."

"I worry anyway, you just need to tell me about what." Nico had relaxed enough to chuckle a little, then Nico snorted, remembering all the questions about her career pivot, "Nico knows how to impress an audience with singing and dancing, not book reviewers with writing. It's confusing." No tangles, so Nico let her hand continue to stroke Maki's hair, noticing a few white hairs among the not yet rusty red strands. Still silky soft, still amazing to be this close to the woman she'd fallen so hard for so many years ago, but sometimes it seemed like yesterday. Maki was gazing up at her, glorious lavender eyes half closed, humming as she thought. It was almost a purr. Nico wondered if she was somehow managing to slide the robe slightly open deliberately. Nico found her free hand dropping to the split between Maki's breasts, sliding up her neck to brush Maki's ear.

"Dia and Ruby talk about you all the time, when you're traveling. They get so excited when you call." Maki closed her eyes."It's so cute."

Nico grinned, "They are Nico's biggest fans."

"No, they're not." Maki pushed up, turning to face Nico, tongue flicking across her lips, robe falling half off so casually that Nico wouldn't bet Maki hadn't practiced the move but she couldn't help but follow the line of the fabric with her eyes, trace with eager fingertips the shoulder her wife revealed.

"You're so beautiful…" Nico breathed, her breath on bare skin making Maki tremble.

"You're not listening to me, Nico-chan." Maki's voice tried for sexy purr, but she was too busy giggling at Nico.

"You always accuse Nico of ruining the moment." Nico growled playfully, "Is this revenge?"

"No." Maki leaned in for a quick kiss, but Nico's response was more demanding, her hands sliding under silk to Maki's waist as she pulled Maki into the second kiss.

"You've done so well with them, Maki." Nico kissed Maki's neck.

"We have, Nico-chan." Maki couldn't bite back her soft moan, "Team Kurosawa, remember?"

"I remember Team Yazawa." Another moan, Nico could feel her own excitement building as Maki's control started to unravel.

Maki's fingers were in her hair and Nico was pushing them both back to the tatami mat, Maki breathless. But the redhead was still giggling.

Nico paused, "What? Did you," Nico blew into Maki's ear, "get super ticklish suddenly?"

"No, but I just remembered Dia insisting I had to say "I know you want to do your best." Maki's full on laughing fit would have interfered with kissing if Nico weren't sitting back and glaring. "And I know you do, Nico-chan." Maki's voice dropped to the velvety and sensual range as she whispered Nico's name. But Nico had already slipped out of romance mode.

"That. You set all this up to tell me that?" Nico threw out her arms, as if to gather in the room.

Maki shook her head, fascinated again by the emotions charging in the depths of Nico's eyes. She'd never been able to name or count them all, stars in galaxies beyond what her vision could register, depths of feelings Nico couldn't express but Maki couldn't ignore. The candles flickered in the soft silence and Maki's thumb caressed the corner of Nico's mouth, "I wanted to see this smile…"

"The smile where the irresistible and beyond patient number one lover in the universe is exasperated by a stubborn, sexy redhead…"

Maki pulled Nico back down, lips suddenly ferocious, "Exactly."

Nico managed to hold on for another ten seconds, "I'm going to teach you a whole new grading system."

"Do I get a…"

"Don't say it." Nico warned, hand ripping the sash out of Maki's robe. "No more talking." Nico had never expected that to be part of her favorite kind of night. But then, she'd never expected Maki. The redhead blew every curve off the charts, like an album that hit platinum in twenty four hours. And Nico wanted to be there for every note.

A/N: Been writing this in small chunks when I needed a break from howling. I've been trying to picture dealing with Dia as a small, serious child and it's mostly hilarious.

In other news, the latest Casual Lunacy chapter is on track to post at the end of the week. I want to finish by Halloween - seems appropriate.

And sweater/hoodie weather is here. So I'm sleeping under a pile of 5 blankets until we get the furnace ready

What shenanigans would you like to see small, serious Dia get into?


	15. Chapter 15: S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G

Summary: Nico and the oldest Ayase twin (10 years, 2 minutes, give or take a month) go on a shopping spree.

Nico was sitting at her desk. Nozomi and Eli's ten year old twins were staying at the Kurosawa household while their parents took a quick trip to Russia to visit Eli's mom. Alisa had driven them down and stayed for a couple of days to enjoy the beach, but now Nico and Maki were on Vik and Teddy patrol alone, and it was tiring. Fortunately, Dia had just started a new historical fiction so she was reading and not wandering. The Koizumi-Hoshizoras were coming down on the weekend and a beach volleyball tournament was planned so it was a matter of keeping the active and diabolically inventive Ayase twins occupied until then.

"Aunt Nico?" Vik's gravelly voice broke Nico's concentration so the semi retired Idol looked up with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Can you take me shopping?" Vik, Eli and Nozomi's oldest child by 2 minutes, seemed hesitant, pulling on the brim of a NTV Beleza cap. Its shadows kept Nico from reading an expression.

"Sure." Nico closed her laptop, "What do you need?"

….Vik glanced back, at the open door. Nico grabbed her wallet, "Do you want to tell me on the way?"

Vik nodded, shoulder tension easing slightly, but not quite smiling, brim still blocking Nico's view.

Maki had taken Ruby and Teddy down to the beach, to teach Teddy how to use Maki's latest camera setup so Nico assumed she could just text her wife with the change of plan but then Ruby barrelled into her as Nico was grabbing her sunglasses and scarf, "Mommy!"

Nico picked up her youngest daughter in a huge hug, curious as to where the other redhead at the center of her life had wandered to...Dia came by that habit honestly…Ah, Maki had opted for the sneak attack, suddenly behind Nico, arms sliding around her waist and a lips landing quick kiss on the top of Nico's dark hair, "Missed you, Nico-chan."

"You mean you got hungry." Nico squeezed Maki's clasped hands.

Maki laughed and picked Nico and Ruby up to twirl them, "Maybe."

Nico sidestepped out of her wife's embrace, still holding Ruby, "Well, you're going to have to take you and the beach crew out somewhere, Maki-chan. Vik and I have a shopping emergency to attend to."

Maki's face started to fall but a slight shake of Nico's head caught her attention and she raised an eyebrow, which Nico responded to with an nearly imperceptible tilt of the head toward Vik.

Maki switched from mopey to flirty accusatory in a blink, "Oh good, fish tacos with fresh tomatoes it is! Let's go Ruby." Maki held out a hand for her daughter, then raised her eyebrows at Nico…."you never cook that for me, Nico-chan."

"'S too easy for Nico, I prefer a challenge."

"Shopping." Ruby insisted, clinging to Nico. "Pretty."

Nico turned to Vik, smoothing Ruby's red curls, "Do you mind, Vik? Ruby's very good when she's helping her mom pick out clothes, right Ruby?"

Ruby nodded earnestly.

"'s'ok, I guess. Ruby's cool." Vik shuffled, hands in pockets, green eyes on the ground, long blonde ponytail bobbing slightly at the back of her ball cap. Nico was suddenly reminded so strongly of a too shy Eli. Teddy's hair was shorter, but still blonde.

"There, that's settled. Ruby and Nico are cool enough to go shopping; Maki and Teddy can take dorky pictures of fish tacos all afternoon."

Vik giggled. Maki leaned over to kiss Nico, "See you later, love."

"Save me a slice of whatever you order for dinner. And don't forget we're watching the game."

Maki grinned, gave Nico a thumb's up, and loped off to wherever she'd left Teddy and Dia.

"Let's go," Nico glanced at Vik, "Numazu here we come."

Not quite the thrill of Tokyo, but Nico hoped it would have whatever it was Vik needed.

They drove in the Nico-mobile for awhile, before Vik spoke again, glancing to where Ruby was nodding off in the back seat. "Can you keep a secret?" Vic pounded out a rhythm on the dashboard, "Not from Aunt Maki, but from my moms…"

"Is something wrong?" Nico made sure to sound more calm than curious.

"Nah." Vik shrugged, voice breaking again, from nervousness or puberty Nico wasn't sure, "They'll just get excited and make a big fuss. Momo would be crying…"

"Eli is a crier." Nico agreed.

"I know. It's crazy embarrassing." Vik snorted, with the casual disrespect children have for their parents' sensitivities, "Momma bakes her a chocolate cake for her birthday or their anniversary and it's tears all over the place."

Nico was surprised Nozomi hadn't told her about this to tease Eli, but one did get rather protective of one's wife. She'd never tell Nozomi about some of Maki's more endearing quirks.

"So what are we shopping for?" They were nearly at Numazu.

"I...I" Vik's hands balled into fists, "want to try a sundress."

Nico smiled, "Then I know just the place to go."

Vik relaxed; Ruby hummed happily.

###########################

Nico swept into a small boutique she and Dia frequently visited, their under twelve clothing game being on point. The manager approached right away, "How can I help you, Mrs. Kurosawa. Hello, Ruby."

Ruby hid her face in Nico's skirt as Nico glanced down at Vik, hands still shoved in board short pockets, yellow muscle t-shirt damp with nervous sweat, face still shadowed, and decided to take a chance, "This lovely young lady would like to try on some sundresses."

Vik was exactly like Eli in so many ways Nico thought as Vik's head snapped up to stare at her, tears starting in the corners of bright green eyes.

"Oooh, we just got in a new order, really bright, very fun...let me show you." Nico encouraged Ruby to follow her de facto cousin, Nico keeping a close and affectionate eye on a Vik who had decided to be excited, just this once, just this far from Tokyo, about girly clothes, just to try.

Vik stepped out of the dressing room, a light blue sundress with bright gold cartoon fish swimming pulled over board shorts, ball cap pushed back, but only slightly. The manager stepped forward, hand out, "Why don't you take your ca…" but was silenced by the fierce clamping of Nico's hand around her forearm. Nico smiled cheerily at the woman, but there was a flash of danger in her eyes and the manager stepped back as Vik frowned, glance skittering around the room.

"There's a game this evening, Hamasaki-san." Nico said quietly, then bumped shoulders with Vik, "We can't have anything get between you and your lucky cap, right Vik?" Chuckling, Nico pulled the brim back down, adding a gentle touch on Vik's cheek.

Vik's hands had been trying to find pockets in the sundress but when Nico spoke, there was a grin. And then Ruby squealed and everyone looked to where the tiny redhead had settled. She was bouncing up and down on a chair, hands clapping, "Pretty, Mommy, see. Pretty."

"Well, Ruby likes it, and she has excellent taste, which she gets from me. Sure, she looks like Maki, but we always have to keep an eye on what your Mama wears, don't we, sunbeam." Nico rolled her eyes at Hamasaki, slight whining drone to her voice. "Since we moved here, my wife prefers informal beach wear."

The manager tittered, "I know, it's so hard to get people around here to dress up for anything but New Year's and festivals."

"Well, at least we have those." Nico remembered she was in the middle of a question, "Do you like the dress, Vik?"

Vik was flipping the skirt at Ruby who was trying, with clumsy hands, to grab it from her seat. "It's so light."

"They're fun to twirl." Nico demonstrated, her dance experience choosing moves that let her own skirt float around her.

"But no pockets." Vik stated stubbornly.

"Ah," Nico tilted her head at Hamasaki, rolling her designer purse out from her side. "Ten year olds don't accessorize like we do."

"No. We do have latest Annello backpacks, really cute and bright, if you'd like."

"Maybe." Nico had gone over to Ruby, making sure the tiny redhead didn't bounce herself to the floor. "But first I think we need a sundress with pockets."

Hamasaki frowned, then sped to a rack, "Kangaroo pocket?"

"Like a hoodie?" Vik asked.

"Exactly." The manager pushed hangers around.

"Cool."

Hamasaki pulled a French blue and ivory striped sweatshirt dress off the rack, "It's not as light as the sundress, and a little more form fitting, but I've always thought that a very lovely blue. It's bright enough to go really well with the green in your team's crest."

Vik nodded, eyes alight with interest. Obviously this style suited Vik's current self image better than the floofiness of the sundress so Nico made a mental note. Now how could she surreptitiously sneak a picture for whenever Vik decided to tell Nozomi and Eli about this.

###########################

Two sweater dresses and a fringed violet shawl later, they were back in the Nico-mobile. Everyone had picked out their own backpack as well, which Nico filled with silly socks for the people they'd left at home. Some of Maki's had tigers prowling the toes below Mt. Fuji on them. Ruby giggled at them for five minutes for reasons Nico couldn't figure out.

"We'll be home in time for the game." Nico announced after a quick travel time calculation.

"Good." Vik buckled in.

"Any musical preferences?" Nico wondered, before she defaulted to the latest K-Pop so she could keep up with trends there.

Vik shrugged, head back, eyes closed. Ruby was beating out a song on the arms of her carseat and ignoring the front seat occupants.

Nico took another risk, trusting her ability to read an audience. "Maki's been studying puberty blockers, if you have any questions. Nozomi said your family therapist's been mentioning them."

Vik grunted, an unhappy noise.

"She'd only need to talk to your parents if you want to take them."

Vik sighed, "I thought you were the number one coolest aunt in the universe, keeper of secret identities…"

"Of course, Nico is. But Nico is also the number one resource for all your fashion worries who happens to be handily married to the number one resource for all your medical worries, UNLESS," and here Nico let her voice drop an octave, hushed for added drama, "I catch a cold or break a ulna, then she sits around looking mopey and Nico has to import family to feed her."

Vik turned to look at Nico, the tween's face incredulous at the thought of the supercool Maki, who'd expertly wrapped Vik's sprained ankle last summer in under a minute, flustered.

"She's a big baby." Nico nodded, face half turned so Vik could see the seriously comic furrow of her eyebrows. "One time someone had to stitch Nico's headwound and big bad doctor Nishikino-Yazawa refused to leave the room and Cotorou had to catch her when her knees went weak. Nico is afraid of what will happen if Dia or Ruby ever ends up in the ER." Nico flexed, "So I've been working out. I challenged Eli to an arm wrestling match when she gets back."

"You're crazier than Momma says." Vik sounded in awe.

Nico winked, one hand rising to her temple in a gesture EVERYONE on the planet was now familiar with (at least according to Nico). "Nico Nico Ni, Nico never fails to impress."

Vik giggled.

"Just talk to Maki IF you want to." Nico turned her full attention back to the road, "We're both here for you."

Nico didn't think she'd get a reply, but her ears picked up a sotto voce, "Thanks" before this week's M Countdown's top song blasted over the speakers.

######################

Maki's face when presented with the socks had Nico giggling for five minutes. Maki held them up, at arms' length, and stared at them in all their bright blue, tackily decorated glory. "Ruby picked them out.' Nico informed her wife, "I looked for matching flip flops but no luck."

"Good." Maki glared, ineffectively, at her giggling, prankish paramour.

"I have a question for you, Aunt Maki." Vik announced suddenly to the room. Teddy and Maki both froze, Nico smiled encouragingly, Dia turned a page, and Ruby pulled off a sock to wiggle her toes freely.

"Sure." Maki raised an eyebrow at Nico. Teddy went back to deciding which of the backpacks Nico had bought as extras she wanted for herself.

"Did you really faint when Aunt Nico got stitches?"

Maki went white, then red, "NICO-CHAN! You promised never to tell anyone about that."

"No, Cotorou promised that. He likes you. Nico only promised herself never to let you anywhere near a wound."

Maki began muttering, breathing in flares and starts, as Teddy and Vik watched open mouthed a scene that was now so familiar to Dia that she automatically glanced up from her book, made eye contact with her sister, then put the book down, took Ruby's hand, and led her to the kitchen. Dia hesitated in the hallway, turning back, "Vik. Teddy. We're having snacks now. Don't delay." When Dia was sure she had the twins' attention, she made a beckoning gesture, "Come on."

Speechless, Maki and Nico watched their oldest shepherd the other three safely out of the room, then Nico grabbed Maki in a huge hug, spinning the taller woman slightly off the floor.

"What….hey...when did you...stop that…" Maki flailed at Nico, who kept giggling.

"Nico's been working out. Want to wrestle later?"

"Nico-chan! Children."

"They sleep soundly. Once the twins finish booby trapping the bathroom. That takes a lot of energy." Nico sank into a pillow, "Wonder if Dia will bring us back tea?"

"Nico-chan, she's too young for the stove."

"Which is why we have an electric tea kettle, Maki-chan. Don't worry. I aim to keep everyone who isn't a doctor out of the ER."

Maki knelt to kiss her wife, "As long as you start with you."

Nico smirked as Maki's lips neared. "Nico thinks you love the socks."

Maki did the only thing possible. Kiss Nico even more thoroughly than she'd planned and wonder if she could find a way to hint that the twins use the Fuji tigers as booby trap material. Or maybe if Maki left them out over the weekend, Rin could 'borrow' them. And then Maki stopped thinking about anything but the tingle of Nico's fingers sliding through her hair.

A/N: Who doesn't want a Pet Shop Boy song in their head? Have a favorite? I like "It's A Sin" and "West End Girls"

Have been wanting to spend more time with Vik and Teddy and I finally figured out where to start. Vik and Teddy are semi identical twins, who share genes from one parent and who each received a different set from the other parent (We are going with science babies in this AU). I came across an article about the one known case of this when I was researching intersex conditions and designing characters in this second μ's generation. Since I was planning for Nozomi and Eli to have twins, this seemed the perfect fit for them and the stories I was spinning.

In other news, the next Casual Lunacy chapter is chugging along.

Take care!


	16. Chapter 16: To Do List

**Summary: Nico is leaving pre tour instructions for her wife.**

With not quite an hour before Sonoda Umi was due to join them for dinner, Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico were on opposite ends of their comfortable couch going over a few practical matters before Nico had to leave their newlywed nest for her first major international tour. They had been flying through the list, when Nico paused to put down her scribbled list of things to tell her wife to watch that wife purse her perfect lips in concentration as Maki took notes on her phone, red bangs falling forward as she concentrated. When the slender, piano ready fingers finished typing at thrice Nico's usual rate, lavender eyes were suddenly suspiciously examining Nico.

"What?" Maki snapped harshly, then winced, "Sorry Nico-chan."

Nico shrugged, "You're just very cute, taking notes to do very domestic things as Nico's blushing new bride."

Maki growled, but it was playful and flirty, "You told me I had to…"

"There will be a test. If you do well, Nico will make sure there's a reward." Nico leaned forward and blew a kiss over her open palm.

Maki flushed and went back to typing…

"So you're eating meals at school." Nico returned to her list.

"Yes." Maki nodded.

"And Nico will have a kitchen when she gets back…" Nico let that sentence trail off.

Maki's lips pressed together and her frown swept them slightly to the left, "You sound more worried about the kitchen than me."

Nico laughed and moved to drop into Maki's lap, "I notice you don't deny that Nico should be worried about something."

Maki ducked her head into Nico's shoulder, "I'm going to miss you, Nico-chan."

"I'm going to miss you too, Maki-chan, but you're the one who's determined to prove you can live on your own, be married to the hottest singing sensation in the world, and start college off on time."

"I can." Nico recognized Maki's expression. Ultimate stubbornness personified. Only made the redhead cuter, which had stopped puzzling Nico after about their fifth kiss.

"I know you can...I'm just going to miss you too." Nico hugged Maki.

"I'll fly out to see you the first break I get, Nico-chan...but I don't want my parents to say I just married you because…"

"We couldn't be apart...Nico knows...Nico agrees...Nico just worries, you've never been on your own before."

"I'm a grown woman, Nico-chan." Maki's scold lacked fire, although it retained a hint of pique, but Nico was pretty sure it was directed at skeptics not in the room.

"And a very sexy one…." Pause for enough of a kissing session to leave Maki panting and completely muss her hair and then Nico decided to brooch the two points Maki might kick at.

"Maki-chan, remember now that you're a Yazawa…" Nico paused, expecting Maki to argue, but instead the redhead just got the broadest grin on her face…surprised at Maki's reaction, Nico had to pause to kiss her wife resoundingly yet again, "You are expected at Sunday lunches. Don't make Mama come find you. You know what's that like."

Both paled, remembering how Nico's mother pounding down the door of their apartment, newlywed status and overbooked schedules being no excuse for missing the Sunday family meal, and the awkward conversation after. Another stellar entry in the Adventures of Nishikino Maki vs. Nico's Mother.

"I'll put a reminder in my phone." Maki flipped through screens. More superfast typing.

"Good." Nico ruffled Maki's hair, "And text me pictures so I know how fast everyone's growing."

"Will do." Maki added a note.

Nico dropped her head on Maki's shoulder, her mood suddenly difficult to read.

"What is it, Nico-chan?" Maki was a little better at coping with Nico's quicksilver mood changes calmly.

"You may have to answer questions?" Nico nestled closer to her wife, knowing the redhead's arms would automatically tighten around her.

"From your mom? About what?" Maki felt her heart start to race and her shoulders tense…

'No, not from Mama. I had a talk with her." Nico sat up, crimson eyes serious, "From the press. About US."

US...Maki could feel the weight in Nico's voice. "Why?"

"Because Nico Ni always gets questions about her romantic life, you know that…"

Maki nodded, getting grumpy thinking of all the rumors that always surrounded Nico, Nico with her, Nico with everyone else in μ's, Nico with….

"Nico is going to have a new answer." Nico's voice quavered slightly. Maki thought she might be the only one who would have noticed.

Maki's arms snapped into 'never let Nico go' mode and Nico was having difficulty breathing so she tapped Maki's hands to ease up and the redhead did. Maki managed to whisper the question she was afraid to hear the answer to, "What?"

Nico turned, quickly and gracefully, so now she was straddling Maki, arms dropped casually on Maki's shoulders, eyes wide and sparkly, "That while Nico's private life is private, she is very proud to announce that she recently married her high school sweetheart, the ultra hot, super talented Nishikino Maki…"

"Nico-chan…" now Maki's voice quavered.

"Well, you are…" Nico bopped a kiss on Maki's nose. "Only the best for Nico."

"Can't we just send out a press release?" Maki whined, "And tell people not to call me."

Nico pulled back, "You know that will only make them want to find you more...Maki-chan. Nico thinks with the right interviewer we can spin this so it's not such a huge deal…"

Maki frowned. "Shouldn't we both be interviewed then?"

Nico arched an eyebrow, "Do you want to be interviewed about being a newlywed? Or what your parents think?"

"Not really." Maki glared at the ceiling.

"Your parents are going to handle as many questions as they…"

"No." Maki snapped, meeting Nico's glance with determination.

"Maki-chan, they're good at this."

"Did you call them?" An accusation.

Nico sighed, "No. Your mother sent me an email with PR agency suggestions."

Maki moved Nico to the side so she could stand, fingers catching on tangles, legs making an even smaller space out of their studio apartment as she paced, "We'll do the interview together, Nico-chan. When you get back. Or wherever we go to make it marriage license legal."

Nico glanced at Maki's phone, which her wife had left on the couch, "You'll be flying to see me in Seattle. Why not there? I'll have a three day break before we head to Canada."

"Okay." Maki had paced a circle, several times and ended up behind Nico. She flumped over the couch back, her legs across Nico's lap. "It's a date. I'll pack a dress."

"Wouldn't you already? Or were you just planning to wear your usual pajamas all the time?"

"Nico-chan!" Maki blushed and grabbed one of the half an Idol sized pillows to hide her face. "Wedding dress…" could be heard being muttered from the vicinity of an mortally embarrassed redhead.

Nico had been searching on Maki's phone, "Pack a kimono instead. There's a Shinto Shrine near Seattle, it looks beautiful."

"Let me see, Nico-chan." Maki swung herself up to lean into Nico, arms draped easily over Nico's shoulders. "That's so pretty."

"I know. It'd be quiet, which you'd like, but still special." Nico found another site with photos taken at the shrine. Maki leaned in closer.

"You could invite your family, Nico-chan."

"Our family, Maki-chan." Nico rubbed her cheek against Maki's.

"Our family." Nico's heart swelled at the warmth in Maki's gorgeous tones.

"Nah, too much fuss. When it's legal here, we'll have a local ceremony. And besides," Nico pulled Maki down on the couch so she could look up into that goofy, sexy, oh so tempting smile, "it's my honeymoon."

"Our honeymoon," Maki chided Nico, mimicking Nico's emphasis.

"Yeah." Nico's grin was just as goofy as her wife's, who closed the distance to enable sensual lip smashing in record time, even for newlyweds. Umi, still 15 minutes out, would be ringing their apartment buzzer for a long time that evening.

A/N: Another entry in the when I need a short break from the latest chapter of Casual Lunacy, I sort out the early years of NicoMaki marriage timeline. Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17: Nico Nico No

Summary: Experience Nishikino Maki's first and last live televised interview.

Nishikino Maki wanted to still be in their honeymoon hotel suite bed, with Yazawa Nico sprawled, arms out, legs tangled between Maki's legs and the sheets, a few dark, silky strands of hair in Maki's mouth. But no, here there were, television station green room, 7:30 a.m. in the morning, Nico getting every personal detail she could about the family of the makeup artist working on her. Apparently, the oldest daughter, 13 years old, was a huge Nico Ni fan. So Nico was signing everything in reach.

Singing in public had always made Maki nervous enough, but this, knowing she was about to be interviewed, live, in front of an audience, made her jitters so much worse. Nico - and Umi - and Eli - and Rin - had tried to talk her out of it, but Maki was stubborn. If Nico was going to announce to the world that they were married, Maki was darn well going to be there as proof - and a brake on Nico revealing too many details of their private life. Then she could go back to the apartment in Shibuya no one knew existed and hide. Maki met her own worried eyes in the mirror as her makeup stylist, who she had learned nothing about, finished off the lipstick gloss, and managed a determined nod before standing. Nico was by her side instantly, sliding her arm through Maki's, glancing up with an sweetly encouraging smile.

"Just let Nico take the lead." A completely outrageous wink and Maki could feel her cheeks burning. So much for sweet.

"Nico-chan...don't…" okay, so she sounded a bit desperate as her voice quivered but Nico in charming her public mode was...Maki shook her head, stiffened her shoulders, unclenched her fists. Best not to think about it.

The reporter, a young woman, seemed friendly. Nico and Maki were seated in comfortable white swivel chairs with a small table between them and mugs of water handy.

Then the questions started."So Maki, are you thrilled by how fast Nico Ni's career is taking off?"

"Sure." Maki's palms felt clammy. How did such a small audience have so many eyes?

Nico's eyebrow twitched.

"Did it surprise you?"

What kind of question is that, Maki thought, frowning as she answered…"Nico-chan works so hard...she deserves this, she's always caring about what her fans think, always taking time to make them smile."

Nico relaxed a little. Even if Maki was nervous, this was the company line.

"Does she make you smile?"

Another stupid question, what Nico did for Maki went beyond smiling, how could she describe how she felt, how much Nico had given her…

"Maki?" Intrusive reporter.

"No."

Nico dropped her mug, then rushed to deflect. "Nico is sure Maki means that Nico doesn't just make her smile…."

"Okay." Maki leaned over to pick up Nico's mug, missing Nico's slight grimace.

The reporter switched subjects, "So Nico, what's married life like?"

Nico gleamed at her interviewer. "Nico appreciates being able to leave the recording studio or go offstage and then head home for a meal with her favorite person in the world. It helps Nico be at her best for her fans every day."

The reporter decided to try Maki again, with an easy question. "So Maki, with Nico having so many fans, are you happy to be her number one fan?"

"No." Maki snapped, thinking about all the girls who'd been packing Nico's concerts.

Nico swiveled in her chair, as did the reporter, both staring at Maki. The audience went silent.

"I mean...well...there's…" Maki started twirling a strand of hair. Nico winced.

Maki thought she heard Nico's teeth grind. If so, being able to do that while smiling enough for both of them was impressive.

"My wife is very modest." Nico leaned back, trying to pull off ease.

"No, I'm not Nico-chan." Maki leaned forward, trying to catch Nico's attention, to get a wink or a smile.

Nico rolled her eyes at the reporter in a "she said that, not me" way.

The reporter went for the big question, sure to take viewer's minds off Maki's awkwardness, and turned to Nico, "Do you think being in a same sex relationship will affect your popularity?"

Nico shifted toward Maki, blowing her a kiss, then looked right into the camera, "I don't care. And why should it? We need to stop asking that question. Nico Ni sings her heart out to make EVERYONE who needs it smile. Maki is the person who makes me smile. There is nothing fake about Nico and my fans know that. They respond to that. So Nico is honest with them. Love is love. And Nico is Nico. Nico Nico Ni." Nico's voice echoed confidently throughout the studio as she introduced even more people to her signature gestures. "I'm not the bravest person, but with Maki, we want to help the world change for the better, to set an example. It's what we've been doing TOGETHER since the day she helped convince me to join μ's."

Maki wanted Nico's hand to be close enough that she could crush it with affection. Nico was glowing. AGAIN. And Nico was hers.

"So Maki, how do you feel about sharing your obviously adoring wife with her fans?"

Maki felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, she knew Nico and Nico was about to say something that would…

"Nico wouldn't mind sharing her adoring fans with her adorable wife…"

"No." Maki thought it was good that she'd managed not to say 'gross' but the anger flashing deep in Nico's eyes made her think otherwise. She stumbled, "What I mean...Nico's fans...I have my own…"

Nico snorted.

"Oh that's right, you've kept up your composing career, even after μ's."

Maki could work with this. "Yes, that's right. Actually," and here Maki tried to relax a little, "The album I wrote for A-Rise paid for our honeymoon. I don't want to use my parents…"

Nico started coughing.

"Do you need some water, Nico?" Maki offered her mug.

"Thanks." Nico glared meaningfully.

The reporter continued. "So you're writing solo songs for Tsubasa Kira, but not your wife. Is keeping home and work separate part of your relationship's success?"

Maki went pale. She hadn't told Nico about that yet.

"You're doing what?" Nico spun.

"Tsubasa Kira just announced her first solo single this morning. Your wife is producing." Very helpful reporter.

"Maki?" Nico's voice sounded brittle.

"Um…we just started planning...I wanted to…" Maki mumbled.

"So do ever you plan to collaborate with your wife, Nico?"

Maki decided to intervene in the snowball to avalanche progression, "Nico's team is already the best. She doesn't need me."

"Assuming Nico survives this interview," pause for a laugh from the audience, then Nico continued, too brightly, "Maki and I will certainly be discussing collaboration." Nico smiled, but Maki knew it was only for the public, "After all, Nico is Maki's number one fan." Nico leaned over to kiss Maki's cheek.

"And there you have it, pop's newest power couple and at such a young age, Super Idol Nico Ni and her wife, producer, composer, and college student Nishikino Maki, visiting us here in Seattle for a few days, honeymooning during Nico Ni's first international tour. Tomorrow night, Nico heads up to Vancouver. Will you be accompanying her Maki?"

"No." Maki winced at the word. "I'm flying back to school."

"And working with Kira Tsubasa."

Maki groaned internally. This was at best a disaster. Nico's eyebrow was twitching like static on a tube TV.

#########################

Finally back in the green room. Nico had disappeared to talk to the reporter and producer. Five messages from Rin. Maki collapsed on the couch and listened to the first.

"NO." Rin shouted, then snort giggled for two minutes, then hung up. The second was the same. Maki erased the other three. Umi had sent a text.

U: Memorize this: "Nico makes me smile every day and I'm proud to be her number one fan." Sometimes it helps to physically write things out, many many times.

More texts.

Nozomi: Oh, Maki, never change (* ´艸)゛

Eli: Are you all right?

Honoka: Tell Tsubasa-san I said hi (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ

Hanayo: It will be all right, Maki ʕ ⊃･ ◡ ･ ʔ⊃, Nico-chan loves you.

Kotori: Your outfit was so pretty.

Maki smiled at Kotori's message. At least she'd gotten something right. She wondered whether Nico would be more upset about Tsubasa or Maki tanking the interview. Both. Nico could be extremely mad about both. Well within her skillset.

A/N: This half wrote itself in my head last night when I was trying to sleep so enjoy! Hope your Halloween was more trick than treat.


	18. Kissing The Kurosawas, A Christmas Tale

**A/N: This was posted on Ao3 many moons ago and I kept meaning to post it here (and getting distracted) so some of you might have already read it. I wrote it before I saw LL Sunshine Season 2 and I'm a little sorry I broke up Ruby and the little St. Snow because they're adorable. So there may be a sequel or an alt AU sometime. Sorry for the delay, but I hope this gets me back on Santa-san's good side ; ) Happy Holidays!**

 _Summary: Super Idol Nico Ni is back, briefly, for a Christmas concert and her Santa-san fan wife isn't happy about its impact on their holiday plans. Also, Yoshiko and Hanamaru have to make up for something they didn't do last year. Takes place two years after the anime._

It's not that Dia missed this exactly, she thought, it's just that university life was strangely quiet. Even when her louder acquaintances partied or quarrelled, they never achieved quite the level of practiced volume her mothers did. She put down the sheet music she was reviewing to smile at Ruby, who glanced up from the holiday novel she was already halfway through. This, Dia had missed, someone who knew what she was feeling with a glance.

"Are you really mad at me, Maki-chan, for agreeing to the charity event at your family's hospital that YOU asked your mother to invite me to headline?" Sometimes, on a quiet night, Dia thought she could hear her mom's voice penetrating through walls in Tokyo. Ruby winced. Dia laughed, knowing her mama probably had the exact same expression.

There was a mumble. And then a typical Kurosawa nee Yazawa Nico reply, "Yes, Maki-chan, Nico knows it's on Christmas Eve, Nico knew that when YOUR mother asked her to do it as a particular favor to the family. Nico thought Maki would be in the front row, cheering for her favorite Idol."

Maki mostly ignored Nico's rant. "Santa-san always comes to the mountains, Nico-chan. Not Tokyo." Pause, and then Maki, sounding furtive, "R...R...Ruby and Dia are looking forward it."

Dia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as Ruby was watching her closely, worried. Nico snorted, "Santa-san always found Nico in Tokyo."

"When Nico-chan made the Nice list." Maki baited an opponent she knew too well.

"Nico is ALWAYS on the nice list. It's practically in Nico's name." Dia could imagine her shorter Mom's arms flailing to both sides as her Mama drew herself up to her full height, hands on her hips, amethyst eyes sparkling.

"Santa-san hasn't asked me yet." Maki sounded like she stamped her foot.

Nico made an exasperated noise that sounded like chipmunks were wrestling in her throat, "Really, Maki-chan. You want Nico to cancel the concert? That'll get Nico on Santa-san's good list?"

"Uu...uh...ummm." Maki stumbled over a string of letters.

"Didn't think that through, did you, Maki-chan?" Nico's voice had gotten sharper.

More mumbling noises, then a shouted, "That's not fair, Nico-chan", the sound of a screen sliding as Maki left the room and Nico's knees thumping to land on a pillow. Ruby looked really worried. Dia reached across the table to pat her sister on the head, "Don't worry. Mom always takes care of it." Both girls heard the sound of their mom getting up with a sigh and sliding the screen open to follow her wife.

"Maki-chan…" Nico's voice was gentle.

"So how's school going, Ruby?" Dia decided to change the subject. There was something she was curious about anyway.

Ruby looked like she was thinking very hard, "I've been studying for university entrance exams and trying to decide where to go."

"It's a hard choice." Dia nodded, remembering her own concern when confronted with choosing a college.

"M...Mom said I could take a year off and work in Kotori-san's design studio if I wanted." Ruby sighed and put her book down.

"What did Mama say?" Dia wondered. Maki had always found school easy, at least until medical school collided with the height of Nico's Idol's career.

Ruby frowned, "She said Kotori would be a good teacher, if I wasn't sure about what to do next."

Dia hesitated for a moment, "How are Hanamaru-chan and Y...Yoshiko-chan?"

Ruby dropped her book, startled. She'd been trying not to think about how much time her best friends had been spending together. "Aren't you helping them with traditional music for their visual novels?"

"I was." Dia fidgeted, glancing out the window, "I got busy."

"Oh," Ruby brightened, "Hanamaru seems busy but happy and Yohane has a crowd of little demons following her everywhere after their latest historical horror adventure. She gets worn out from the attention every week or so." Ruby giggled.

Dia had a vivid image of Yoshiko swooning, dark hair spread out around her, collapsed against a railing as the sea stormed in. She shook her head. Too imaginative. Amazing how vividly she could still hear Yoshiko's voice, even though they hadn't had a non text conversation in months. Maybe it was time to have that talk with her Mom.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"Mom?" Dia sounded suspiciously like she did when she was a young teen, surprising Nico who was used to an eldest daughter proud of her nearing twenty and official adulthood status. Had she been upset by Maki and Nico's 'discussion' of their Christmas plans? Maybe being away had sensitized her again to her parents' emotional swings. They were less frequent now, after 30 years together, but still happened.

"What is it, Dia?" Nico turned away from her makeup mirror, where she'd been taking inventory while Maki worked out her mood.

Dia slid into the bench, next to Nico and started fidgeting with bottles and brushes, "Can I ask you a question about you and Mama?"

Nico put everything down and focused on her daughter. That question was even more unusual for Dia.

"Go ahead." Nico took Dia's hand, "If I can answer, I will."

"W...when" Dia blushed, looking away, "did you know Mama was old enough to…" Nico stared, hoping this was a milder version of the question it could be. "d...date?"

Nico relaxed, just a little. Dia had casually dated when she went off to college, but no one she ever wanted to bring home. Nico and Maki had thought she might just be testing the process, figuring things out. Ruby had met one of the girls but been very quiet about it afterwards. Mari teased Dia mercilessly every time Nico saw them together but Dia just shrugged it off, seemingly unaffected.

"When she asked me." Nico laughed.

"Mama asked you?"

Nico sighed, "Not exactly." She and Maki had never really talked about the initial stages of dating with either of their daughters. Both Nico and Maki were still a little embarrassed by how acrimonious it had gotten. Ruby and Dia had always been more interested in stories about Muse and Nico's Idol adventures anyway.

"Mom?" Dia's bright green eyes, sweet reminders of Nico's father, were full of worry.

"We never told you the full story, did we?" Nico shook her head, clearing it of memories, and put an arm around her daughter. "Your mama and I used to fight a lot when we first met. Well, Nico used to snap at everyone and your mama was terrible at admitting her true feelings so she would insult Nico. But we kept talking to each other, and trying and finding things we really liked about each other and then one day…" Nico's smile widened at the rapturous memory of her first kiss and her only lover, "after rehearsal, when everyone else had left, your Mama kept staring at me and telling me the most boring, technical things about music, impossible for Nico to understand and I wasn't really paying attention anyway, because her voice was so…" Nico got caught up in the memory for a moment, until her daughter nudged her. Nico blushed and continued, "And then, suddenly, she was kissing me."

"So you didn't think of her as your junior?" Dia rolled over Nico's treasured memories with pragmatism. Children were never on the side of romance, Nico had learned.

"Your Mama made a very convincing case against it." Nico chuckled, "And here we are, thirty years later." Nico squeezed her daughter, "And I'm so grateful your mama is the stubbornest, cutest person ever."

"What did I do?" Maki leaned in the doorway, camera in her hand, still bright hair damp from snowflakes and slicked back. She raised the camera and snapped a few shots of wife and daughter, "Beautiful."

Nico snorted, "You kissed me, showing a complete lack of respect for me as your senior."

Maki laughed, tossed her camera on the bed and took Nico's face in her hands, "Every day I can."

Nico met Maki's lips, still feeling the flip in her stomach, the nervous excitement, the warmth. Plus, 30 years of more advanced...Nico pulled herself away, remembering the daughter in the room.

"Dia seems to need some dating advice," Nico chirped.

Maki frowned, she still wasn't over Ruby's bad breakup with the younger half of St. Snow more than a year ago.

"Calm down, Maki-chan. The girls get to date now; they're adults. It's a good thing." Nico hugged Dia again. She'd missed her Thursday night makeup bench talks with Dia so Nico would take any time she could get.

Nico saw the tears start in amethyst eyes and knew Maki was seeing Dia as a nearly 3 year old, toddling toward them with open arms on the day they brought Ruby home, saying she would always live with them and take care of Ruby.

"Oh, Maki-chan!" Nico stood up so she could pull the crying goof as close as possible. Too many emotions for the redhead in one day, "This is a good thing."

Maki sniffled, as Nico looked over her shoulder at her daughter, mouthed "she's such a baby, " patting Maki consolingly as Dia giggled.

"So who is this?" Nco asked, once she got Maki to sit on the bed.

"I..I'd rather not say...I'm not sure it…"Dia's eyes were downcast, her hands closed.

Maki glanced at Nico, who stood, "All right, my darling daughter, the best advice I can give you is to talk to this person. Talk about anything," she winked at Maki. "And listen. That's important. They might give you a clue to their feelings. Your mama used to, when she got jealous of Nico's future adoring fans."

Maki snarled playfully and pulled Nico back, "My Nico-chan."

"Always." Nico grinned broadly, glad when Maki's possessiveness was more playful than serious.

"Thanks." Dia stood. She recognized the mood building between her mothers and wanted to leave them alone. "Ruby and I are meeting Kanan and Mari for dinner."

"Have fun." Maki waved, her eyes on Nico.

Dia nodded. Maki waited until she heard Dia and Ruby talking before quizzing Nico, "Do you know who?"

Nico's ruby eyes twinkled, "If it's not someone at school, I have a suspicion."

"Who?" Maki nudged Nico,

Nico raised a finger to her pursed lips, "An Idol never tells."

Maki pulled Nico closer, "I can be persuasive."

Nico's fingers traced the curve of Maki's cheek, "Show Nico."

Maki did.

LATER THAT WEEK

Yoshiko stormed through the temple yard, black cloak swooping dramatically around her.

"There was supposed to be a party last week. With people." She paused her rant, glaring at Hanamaru, "Yohane was going to sweep in, leave the crowd breathless and take the fair maiden off…for...you know."

Hanamaru smiled at her oldest friend, "A kiss...or a confession?"

"A k...kiss." Yohane slid smoothly past her verbal stumble, "After all, who wouldn't want to be kissed by a beautiful fallen angel."

"Then it should be easy." Hanamaru swept her arm out, mimicking Yohane's grand gestures, "You've kissed everyone else in Aquors."

Yoshiko curled up, dropping to the ground, then a tantrum burst out and she rose, voice a whine, "This is different, Zuramaru. This is serious."

"Riko took you seriously." Hanamaru giggled, "For a minute."

"What about you, Zuramaru?" Yohane brandished an accusatory finger, "We promised last Christmas wouldn't happen again. You have to tell Ruby you want to date date."

"It can wait, zura." Hanamaru tugged Yoshiko's beret down over her eyes.

"No it can't. That's what we said after last year's Christmas party," Yoshiko threw both arms up in the air, "And…"

"Here we are again..." Hanamaru continued with a sigh.

"Exactly." Yoshiko's arms dropped.

Hanamaru shivered. It had been a long day, "Let's go inside and have some tea, Yoshiko."

Yoshiko gathered her cloak tightly around her before following her friend, muttering, "Who has parents who are too busy to throw their annual party. Parents should just stay home."

THE AFTERNOON BEFORE THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS

Nico had completely rearranged everything, visited every patient in the damn hospital in the morning, performed the most cheering, comforting collection of holiday songs a now retired universally beloved Idol ever had and handed off to A-Rise, who were doing her a favor by finishing off the concert Nico had gotten moved to an earlier time.

Maki would be so thrilled when Nico arrived at the Nishikino house. Christmas Eve was preserved. Nico knew Maki thought she missed performing and so had convinced her mother to arrange this, but neither of them had looked forward to a Christmas Eve dedicated to other people. Nico had had too many of those in the early years of their relationship and honestly, she was done.

Opening the door to the Nishikino mansion, Nico was surprised at the silence and the darkness. Then she found the note, in the kitchen: " the girls to the mountains. Know I'll see you soon. Love, Maki"

"Know I'll see you soon." Nico stared at the note, no words coming to mind. What was Maki thinking? Sure Nico had promised last year that they'd spend Christmas to the New Year in the mountains, but then their December had exploded with family and business commitments. Darn stubborn redhead, probably thought Santa-san would deliver Nico in her stocking...Nico groaned, surely not. And even if, surely Dia could have talked her out of it. There was at least one other mostly sensible person in the Kurosawa household, Nico knew. Red hair seemed to indicate susceptibility to...sentiment. Nico got a vivid image of her wife, at 15, distressed, in front of the fireplace, usually glowing amethyst eyes dampened by doubts…was Nico ALWAYS going to be haunted by that momentary near lapse of conscience.

Uuuughhh. What was Nico supposed to do. She laughed harshly, when exactly would Santa's sleigh arrive?

Nico heard a car horn playing a death metal version of 'Carol of The Bells' and headed back to the front door. A sleek black sportscar with feathery paint swooping along the sides pulled up outside of the mansion. Nico recognized it. Yoshiko had been doing well enough with her games and Fallen Angel channel that she'd bought herself a "Fallen Angel Mobile" on her 18th birthday. Ruby had spent several days detailing all its details so Nico practically had the interior memorized. Nico opened the security gate and Yoshiko pulled into the driveway .

"Hello, Santa Satan. And you brought an elf." Nico smiled as Yoshiko parked the car in front of her. The pale girl looked confused as she got out of the car and turned to Hanamaru for help. Hanamaru had been Nico's beta reader for so long that Nico had lost her intimidation factor.

"We're here to see Ruby and Dia, Nico-san." Hanamaru announced, her bright red and green reindeer covered holiday sweater a gift from Ruby last year. Yoshiko had opted for a red trimmed black sweater, with black skirt scattered with holly leaves.

"I'd like to see them too." Nico stated, with a wry laugh, "but there's a slight, stubborn obstacle in the way."

"Yohane will leap over it." Yohane announced, arms swinging wide "All obstacles are but a minor hurdle to a Fallen Angel as powerful as I."

"Be careful what you say about my wife." Nico frowned, Yoshiko's bluster collapsed. "And give me your keys, O Fallen One." Nico let her voice take on a command tone, "I, the great Nico Ni, have a mission that only you can help me complete."

Yoshiko handed over her car keys after Nico locked the side door, purple eyes wide, "What is it, Kurosawa-sama?"

"Bringing Christmas presents to some very pretty girls I know." Nico's glance at Yoshiko was speculative and the fallen angel blushed, "Thought so." Then Nico turned to Hanamaru, "Practice what you're going to say in your head, Hanamaru. Ruby got so confused last year."

Hanamaru gulped and nodded.

"I'm driving." Nico announced with a flourish, tossing her overnight bag into the back seat and tilting her Santa hat to the properly impish angle, "How fast does this beast go?"

Yoshiko's heart was beating so loud she didn't hear Nico's question as she crawled into the back seat. Hanamaru had started muttering to herself. And Nico synched her iPod to the car sound system and let the holiday songs blare. "Ruby told me you had a great sound system."

Kurosawa-sama was giving her points for the car, right, Yoshiko thought to herself, surely since she was helping out Dia's mom in this hour of desperate holiday need, Kurosawa-sama would look kindly on her as a suitor of her eldest daughter and forget all about that stupid bet three years ago. Had Dia forgotten?

"Since Nico is stealing your car for the holidays, you can call me Nico, Yoshiko."

"Thank you, ma'am." Yoshiko bleated. Nico's laugh roared with the car engine.

LATER THAT EVENING

Her mama had a look Dia had come to recognize, furtive and guilty, like Ruby when she'd stolen an extra dessert. Maki only ever got that look when she'd done something that was going to upset Nico, something she knew was wrong, but couldn't stop herself from doing.

Dia tried to hand Maki a mug of mocha, "Here you go, Mama. Is Mom ready for her concert?"

Maki pulled her legs up onto the couch and sunk her chin into them, "She isn't answering her phone." Dia put the mug on the table. "Where's Ruby?"

"Wrapping presents." Dia sat next to her mama, deciding to cheer her up. "It's nice being in the mountains again."

Maki nodded, "We always have Christmas here...Nico hated missing them…"

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"New York. An old friend invited them for the holidays and they didn't want to refuse." Maki smiled, her parents enjoyed any chance to revisit one of their favorite cities. Maki would have to talk Nico into going back when Ruby got to college...or joined Kotori's firm, "The Yazawas will be here after Boxing Day, all of them."

"Is Auntie Cocoro taking time off from the hospital?" Dia was surprised. Cocoro never took a vacation day.

"Yes, we all haven't been together for too long," And as Maki heard herself saying that, her mood drooped again.

"Cheer up, Mama. Mom hates when you don't smile."

"She's probably mad at me." Maki admitted, unwinding enough to pick up and sip her mocha.

"She always forgives you." Dia pointed out, her own mug warm between her hands.

Maki turned to look at her daughter, "You are becoming a grown up. Your mom and I are so proud of you."

Dia nodded, face immobile. She didn't inherit Maki's tendency to blush, but she had made a study of every emotion covering trick Nico had ever exhibited. Maki hugged her anyway, until Dia's facade broke down with a giggle, "Mama."

"hohOHO!" A huge bellow, more than one voice, rang through the house as the back door opened with a bang. "We have arrived!"

Maki jumped off the couch, Dia following her and both ran for the kitchen. There were three figures, two in red hats, one in a green, stamping the snow off their boots. Nico, a gleam in her ruby eyes, hopped right to Maki, sliding an arm around her wife's waist, using the other hand to drop her Santa hat over Maki's red curls, "Merry Christmas Eve to my favorite wife." And Nico kissed her resoundingly, then turned to the other two arrivals, "And that's how it's done, apprentices."

Yoshiko paled and looked like she was about to bolt back out the door. Dia swallowed back a laugh at her visitor's discomfort and tried to ignore how her heart started beating a little faster as Yoshiko pushed her red Santa hat back over her ebon tresses and glanced around the kitchen, nervously. Hanamaru fidgeted with the hem of her oversized sweater.

"W...what...how...w..what about your concert?" Maki sputtered, eyes only for Nico, hands caressing her chilled cheeks.

"I decided to bring Christmas presents to my favorite girls instead." Nico smirked, pulling Maki through the kitchen door, "Where's Ruby?"

Dia was watching Yoshiko not look her in the eye and answered automatically, "Upstairs."

"You heard her Hanamaru." Nico waved at the younger girl, "She's probably wrapping your present."

"You're impossible," Maki whispered as Nico pulled her through the house like a blizzard wind.

Nico pushed Maki onto the couch, falling with her and shaking her head before kissing Maki again, "As impossible as someone who takes my daughters and my car into the mountains and expects Santa-san to get me there somehow."

"How did you…" Maki was still surprised by all the rabbits Nico managed to pull out of her various hats over the years.

Nico shook her head, finger on her lips, "Santa-san made Nico promise not to tell."

"Nico-chan." Maki pulled her wife into a hug.

"That's good. Hug Nico more. Nico is freezing. Ruby lied about the Fallen Angel Mobile's heated seats."

"I'm sorry, Nico-chan." Maki muttered into her wife's hair.

"I love you, Maki-chan."

UPSTAIRS

Hanamaru knocked on the door to the library, where Ruby looked happy, wrapping presents, surrounded by shelves of books. But while Ruby might have expected Hanamaru to begin inventorying the books, her fair haired friend sat next to her on the couch, holding out a book in her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Ruby." Hanamaru smiled, Ruby was wearing the match of her own holiday sweater, but with green leggings instead of white. Hanamaru wondered if there was going to be another set of matching sweaters under the Christmas tree this year. She hoped so. "This is for you."

Ruby took the book from Hanamaru and opened the pages. It was a scrapbook, full of pictures from their years together at school, their school Idol adventures and all the trips they'd taken together. She glanced over at a smiling Hanamaru in between pages as the other girl scooted closer. Only about half the book was full. On the page after this year's Halloween shenanigans with Yoshiko, a blank frame was pasted, with the words "Our First Christmas As A Couple" written in careful calligraphy underneath. Ruby squealed, her face immediately as red as her hair, "You're not dating Yosh…"

"NO, zura." Hanamaru practically shouted as she took Ruby's hand, "Ruby is too cute."

Ruby pulled Hanamaru into an embrace, "I'm so glad."

"I love you, Ruby-chan." Hanamaru whispered into Ruby's ear. Ruby ducked her head into Hanamaru's shoulder, suddenly shy. Hanamaru felt her heart soar with a joy she'd read about in poems and heard in the notes of symphonies. And now she felt it as Ruby trembled in her arms. "Amazing, zura."

DOWNSTAIRS

"Hi." Yoshiko said for the third time, pawing at the ground with a boot, something like a filly. Dia realized the younger girl still had that air, that she'd noticed from the very start, of wild energy ready to bolt away at the first startle.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Dia decided holiday formalities were a saving grace in awkward moments like this.

A spark flared in Yoshiko's purple eyes and her lips curved into the prettiest smile Dia had ever seen, "Yohane has fallen from…" the angel faltered as she looked to Dia for a reaction, but when she only saw interest, picked up again, "from the North Pole to bring her favorite little demon a present." Yohane swept forward, hand reaching into her bag, pulling out what looked like an elf hat with...demon horns, Dia snorted. Yoshiko looked askance, and in a moment of doubt, tripped over the corner of the island, and stumbled forward, her arms pinwheeling as she half fell into Dia, forcing them both back into the doorway.

The green in Dia's green eyes shone mischievously as she found herself with an armful of actual fallen angel.

"S...sorry." Yoshiko muttered, trying to pull back, "I always have the worst luck." Yoshiko glanced up, "You can let me go now, Dia. I won't fall."

"No," Dia hummed, her lips pursed thoughtfully as Yoshiko struggled to free herself, "I don't think I want to."

"W...what...w...why?" Yoshiko spluttered as Dia's grip fell to her waist.

Dia glanced up at the mistletoe over her head, "Rumor has it…"

"You mean Mari." Yoshiko slid a hand over the dark green silk of Dia's turtleneck, almost bold. Dia grinned. It was a charming smile, surprisingly mischievous.

"Rumor has it," Dia continued with a wink, "You have kissed every other member of Aquors. Was it mere misfortune that you missed me?"

Yoshiko could feel Dia shivering a little under her hand and found herself fascinated by how the feeling travelled with her movements, "Ruby might have threatened me."

"Ah," Dia sounded genuinely amused, "Your ill luck then, having missed out on such an opportunity because of friendship."

Yoshiko couldn't look away from the depths of Dia's eyes "My friends are important."

Dia nodded, "So is my sister. But, Yohane" Dia let her voice drop to a near purr, "I think your luck is about to change."

Yoshiko wasn't sure if her heart or her lips exploded first, the first from Dia's voice whispering the name Yohane had chosen for herself, the second from the firm brush of the lips she'd been dreaming about across hers. A change of luck indeed.

IN MY LADY'S CHAMBER

"I'll have to remember to thank Santa-san." Maki sat up, sheets wrapped around her.

"Thank Nico too. I had to practically steal an 18 year old's car to get here." Nico bounced back up to where her wife was sitting against the headboard.

"Nico-chan! How fast did you drive? There were children in the car." Maki glared at Nico.

"There are children downstairs. And yet here we are."

"You n..needed help changing into warmer clothes." Maki quirked an eyebrow, somewhat bravely, Nico rolled her eyes.

"Don't we have other things to talk about?" Nico traced a curvy line up her wife's arm as the redhead clutched a sheet to her torso.

"Dinner, Nico-chan. We have to talk about dinner. We can't leave them unsupervised all night." Maki felt her resolve wavering as Nico's fingers danced up to her ear.

"They might as well get used to Christmas Kurosawa style." Nico's lips followed her fingers, "There's always frozen pizzas stocked if they get hungry."

"Nico-chan…" but Maki's voice made it more whimper than complaint and Nico knew the argument was won. It had been a long drive; she wasn't ready to get out of bed.

AFTER

Dinner had been frozen pizza, although Nico had promised everyone a Christmas morning breakfast to make up for it. Maki was playing carols on the piano, Nico next to her, Ruby and Hanamaru singing along, hand in hand. Yoshiko and Dia were sitting near the Christmas tree, Dia's arm around the younger girl, Yoshiko leaning into Dia's side and showing Dia on her phone a few of the neater tricks she and Hanamaru were putting into their latest game, a silly one, full of kittens and umbrellas, which they planned to use as a fundraiser for groups that cared for animals.

Santa-san had done well this year, Maki thought with a smile, her eyes settling on Nico, as he had every year since she'd met the Number One Idol In The Universe. With or without a sleigh or nearly stolen car, it always proved quite the ride.


End file.
